DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 UP! END!] Just a Fanfict that inspired by Davichi's MV - Don't Say Goodbye (pasti udh pernah liat kan?) in ChanBaek version. And little different for more feeling Hope you'll like it! Rate M! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

srekk srekk~

"suara apa itu?" ucap seorang lelaki yang memiliki tubuh lumayan tinggi sesaat dirinya akan membuang sampah didepan rumahnya.

"ah mungkin aku salah dengar"

srekk srekk srekk~

Suara tersebut semakin jelas terdengar dan lelaki tinggi itu akhirnya berjalan ke sumber suara yang ia yakini berasal dari tempat sampah ujung jalan depan rumahnya. Chanyeol nama lelaki tinggi itu terdiam sejenak memerhatikan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak didalam kantong sampah berwarna hitam disamping tempat sampah tersebut. Saat Chanyeol ingin meraihnya, tiba-tiba plastik hitam itu jatuh dari posisi berdirinya dan menampakkan sosok lelaki mungil dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau, kotor dan dilihat dari kondisinya lelaki mungil itu dalam keadaan yang hampir pingsan. Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol segera meraih lelaki mungil itu dari plastik sampah dan segera menggendongnya berlari ke dalam rumah dalam keadaan panik karena waktu sudah larut malam.

.

"hosh hosh.. lelaki mungil ini ternyata berat juga ya fiuhh" Chanyeol menidurkan lelaki mungil yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang sudah kotor dan tanpa memakai celana itu di sofa. Ia segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil bak berisi air hangat dan handuk bersih juga menyiapkan baju miliknya untuk mengganti baju kotor lelaki mungil tersebut. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepas kemeja yang melekat ditubuh lelaki mungil itu, lalu mengusap dan membersihkan tubuh lelaki mungil itu dengan pelan seakan lelaki mungil itu adalah sebuah berlian yang sangat mahal, karena banyak luka lecet maupun memar yang terdapat disana. Setelah bersih, Chanyeol memakaikan lelaki mungil yang tengah pingsan itu dengan kemeja milik Chanyeol yang jelas sangatlah kebesaran untuk tubuh mungilnya.

"maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" Chanyeol bergumam sendiri sembari mengolesi luka-luka lelaki mungil itu dengan obat merah.

"siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol bermonolog ria dengan wajah yang menunjukkan keprihatinan yang sangat dalam karena ia tak habis pikir, manusia kejam mana yang tega melakukan ini semua terhadap lelaki secantik ini? Chanyeol akui walaupun lelaki mungil tersebut adalah pria tapi ia memiliki wajah bagaikan perempuan, bahkan lebih manis.

GREP

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik memandangi wajah lelaki mungil itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba ia dipeluk dengan erat oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." gumaman yang lebih terdengar sebagai permohonan itu keluar dari bibir tipis lelaki mungil itu.

"baekkie takut.. baek-baekkie tidak ber-bersalahh" lirih lelaki mungil yang di ketahui namanya adalah Baekkie itu.

"jangan takut, ada aku. Aku akan melindungimu Baekkie-ah" bisik Chanyeol ditelinga lelaki mungil yang masih memeluknya itu, lalu dengan perlahan Baekkie melepas pelukannya dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibirnya, Baekkie tertidur.

.

"hoammm~" Chanyeol menguap dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'ternyata sudah pagi' batinnya.

Chanyeol meraba-raba sofa didepannya, namun kosong.

'dimana lelaki mungil itu?'

Chanyeol segera beranjak dan mencari Baekkie keseluruh ruangan yang ada dirumahnya itu.

"Hya Baekkie kau dimana?"

srusshhh~

Chanyeol mendekati arah kamar mandi, terdengar percikan air dari sana.

GLUP

Chanyeol menelan liurnya sendiri ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat tubuh polos Baekkie dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup. Chanyeol langsung tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan segera menutup pintu kamar mandi itu dengan rapat.

.

.

"ehem" deham Chanyeol saat Baekkie telah selesai mandi dan sedang mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk.  
Baekkie yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol langsung menunduk dan merasa sedikit agak canggung.

"kau sarapanlah dulu, aku sudah menyiapkannya." singkat Chanyeol dan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Baekkie hanya mengangguk dan memulai sarapan paginya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Baekkie membereskan semuanya. Ia berjalan menuju ke taman belakang rumah mendatangi sang pemilik rumah tersebut.

Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekkie yang terdiam disudut pintu pembatas rumah dan taman tersebut.

"kau, kemarilah" titah Chanyeol. Baekkie menurutinya dan kini Baekkie berdiri dihadapan Chanyeol masih dengan berpakaian kemeja putihnya sambil menunduk lucu.

"kau tau? semalam aku menemukanmu di samping tempat sampah, dan kau berada di dalam plastik sampah dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, kau hampir pingsan, kotor dan juga banyak luka di tubuhmu. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dan satu lagi, aku belum tau siapa namamu" panjang lebar Chanyeol menjelaskan pada makhluk mungil di depannya.

"aku.. aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Terima kasih kau telah menolongku, walaupun kau adalah orang asing, tapi aku yakin kalau kau adalah orang yang baik. Mengenai itu, aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu. Maaf" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Chanyeol mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

_'kau sangat menggemaskan Byun Baekhyun'_

.

.

Kecanggungan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam saja di sofa sambil sesekali memainkan kancing-kancing kemeja Chanyeol yang dipakainya, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang bersiap siap untuk berangkat ke kantor.

"Baek, tidak apa-apa bila kau ku tinggal sendirian dirumah?"

Baekhyun hanya menangguk.

"Baiklah, semua pintu aku kunci, jangan keluar rumah, dan jangan izinkan siapa pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Kau berhati-hatilah baek, aku berangkat dulu."

Chanyeol pun segera berangkat ke kantor dengan mobil sport berwarna kuning favoritnya. Tinggalah Baekhyun sendirian dirumah besar nan mewah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri rumah Chanyeol, melihat-lihat foto-foto yang di pajang di nakas hampir setiap sudut ruangan terdapat foto Chanyeol bersama Keluarganya. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_'ternyata Tn. Park sangat hangat kepada keluarga_nya, _berbanding sekali saat ia dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya membunuh ayahku_ _dengan tangan dinginnya'_

"yeoboseyo hyung, aku sudah berada dirumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedang ke kantor dan sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak curiga padaku hyung" Baekhyun menyunggingkan smirknya saat ia menutup telepon dengan seseorang diseberang sana.

.

"baek, aku pulang. Aku bawa makanan untuk makan malam kita berdua." ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh kantung makanan itu di meja makan.

"aku tau kau belum makan malam, tidak perlu takut, aku tidak menambahkan racun apapun kedalam makanan ini hahaha" canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia langsung menyantap makanan itu dengan cepat dan terburu-terburu yang tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol sedang menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"pelan-pelan makannya Baek" Chanyeol lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan membersihkan sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya.

_'entah kebaikan apa yang aku perbuat dimasa lalu sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan makhluk seindah dirimu Baekhyun'_

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan akhirnya benda kenyal itu bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, Chanyeol yang memulai ciuman itu, jantung keduanya berdegup sangat kencang dan di luar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut dan terkesan malu-malu. Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman itu dan ia menatap mata sayu Baekhyun yang memancarkan banyak kepedihan dan rona merah di pipi pria manis itu.

"ah maaf" Chanyeol tiba-tiba gugup dan ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya dikamarnya.

"hah hahh apa yang sudah kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? argghh" racaunya sendiri.

.

TBC

.

NAHLOHH~  
Udah mulai keliatan konfliknya tuh :v  
Mau lanjut ga? engga? yaudah '3') #siulsiul

Review aku dong mas/? ;;) #apadah


	2. Chapter 2

'entah kebaikan apa yang aku perbuat dimasa lalu sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan makhluk seindah dirimu Baekhyun'

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mereka berdua memejamkan mata dan akhirnya benda kenyal itu bertemu untuk yang pertama kali, Chanyeol yang memulai ciuman itu, jantung keduanya berdegup sangat kencang dan di luar dugaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan lembut dan terkesan malu-malu.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman itu dan ia menatap mata sayu Baekhyun yang memancarkan banyak kepedihan dan rona merah di pipi pria manis itu.

"ah maaf" Chanyeol tiba-tiba gugup dan ia memutuskan untuk menenangkan degupan jantungnya dikamarnya.

"hah hahh apa yang sudah kau lakukan Park Chanyeol? argghh" racaunya sendiri.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

_'Maafkan aku harus membalasnya terhadapmu. Ini semua karena kesalahan Ayahmu, jadi jangan salahkan aku. Park Chanyeol' ucap Baekhyun dalam hati dengan smirknya setelah menyelesaikan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol dan melihat pria tinggi itu menuju ke kamarnya._

Baekhyun lalu menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan kemeja putih milik Chanyeol yang masih ia pakai.

.

.

.  
"Yeoboseyo?"

_'Baek, bisakah kita bertemu siang ini?'_

"Kebetulan jika siang hari, Chanyeol masih berada dikantor. Baiklah, nanti aku akan datang ke markas"

_'Bagus, siang ini tepat jam 1. Aku menunggumu'_

Pria yang meneleponnya barusan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Baekhyun masih dengan wajah datarnya berjalan menuju kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamar Chanyeol yang disediakan untuknya dan bergegas untuk mandi.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun kini sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Kebetulan semalam Chanyeol membelikan banyak baju untuk Baekhyun, dan tentu saja di terima oleh Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

_'Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa seorang pewaris tunggal 'Park Corp' begitu mudah untuk di tipu dan di bohongi ck!'_

Setelah selesai mematut dirinya di depan cermin, kini Baekhyun telah siap untuk pergi. Tetapi sebelum ia dapat keluar dari rumah Chanyeol, tentu saja ia harus mencari kunci cadangannya. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk keluar dan mengunci semua pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun mengendap-endap memasuki kamar Chanyeol yang bodohnya tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya itu.

Cklek

Baekhyun tercengang melihat apa yang ada didalam kamar Chanyeol. Kamar yang begitu luar biasa luas dengan design eropa yang sangat elegan berwarna gold dan merah marun juga menambahkan kesan mewah di kamar itu. Perabotan yang ada disana juga terlihat sangat mahal, setidaknya begitulah menurut perkiraan Baekhyun. Di tengah kamar itu terdapat sebuah ranjang berukuran king size dengan empat buah pilar yang berdiri tegap pada setiap sudut ranjang itu. Jangan lupa gordyn berenda mewah yang tergantung cantik disana. Kamar Chanyeol berada di lantai dua rumahnya, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bila kamar Chanyeol berhubung dengan balkon yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Kaca transparan yang menjadi pembatasnya. Sungguh ini adalah selera seseorang yang memiliki kriteria yang tinggi dan harus serba sempurna.

Baekhyun dapat menghirup wangi maskulin khas Chanyeol yang tersebar di kamar itu. Membuatnya sangat nyaman dan tenang. Seketika Baekhyun tersadar dari ketertakjubannya dan teringat kembali dengan tujuan awalnya ia kesini.

Baekhyun mencurigai nakas yang berada di samping ranjang Chanyeol itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan kesana dan dengan perlahan membuka laci nakas tersebut dengan jemari lentiknya. Jujur saja Baekhyun merasa gugup, pasalnya ia tidak pernah mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi seseorang. Dan ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Baekhyun menoleh-nolehkan kepalanya mencari dan memastikan apakah terdapat cctv di kamar Chanyeol atau tidak. Dan Baekhyun menghela nafasnya saat ia yakin tidak ada satupun alat pengintai yang berada di kamar itu.

Baekhyun melanjutkan aksinya mencari kunci rumah Chanyeol, dan betapa bersyukurnya Baekhyun langsung berhasil menemukan kunci yang ia maksud itu.

_'Apakah ini hari keberuntunganku? atau Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh?'  
_  
Baekhyun tersenyum puas sambil menggenggam kunci itu.

.

.

"Melihat dari 3 tahun belakangan saham kita terus meningkat, Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah Cabang baru di Jepang. Aku sangat memohon bantuan dari kalian semua agar lebih berusaha keras lagi demi kesuksesan kita bersama, Aku pun juga akan melakukannya dengan semua usaha dan tenaga yang aku miliki" Ucap Chanyeol pada rekan kerjanya pada saat mereka sedang mengadakan meeting tentang pembukaan Cabang baru mereka di Jepang.

"Luhan dan Jongin, aku juga memohon bantuan dari kalian. Kalian akan aku pindah tugaskan kesana. Tidak perlu khawatir dengan tempat tinggal. Karena kalian tau bukan jika kita telah memiliki banyak resort di Jepang?" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami akan melakukannya demi dirimu Chan" ucap Jongin.

"Hitung-hitung kalian anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah liburan kalian berdua karena sudah bekerja keras selama ini" kikik Chanyeol.

"Tapi ingat, pekerjaan yang harus di utamakan" lanjut Chanyeol sedikit mengancam dua orang yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kapan kita pernah mengabaikan pekerjaan Chanyeol-ah?" Kini tatapan tajam Luhan mengarah pada Chanyeol namun tidak membuat pria bertelinga peri itu takut, yang ada malah ia tertawa dengan keras.

"Sungguh ekspresi 'sok galak'mu itu tidak cocok untuk wajahmu yang cantik Luhan Hyung" Chanyeol masih saja tertawa.

"Aku namja Chan, dan aku itu TAMPAN! kau dengar? T-A-M-P-A-N.. TAM-PAN titik" Luhan merajuk.

"Yayaya baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Meeting yang awalnya berjalan sangat serius itu kini di akhiri dengan candaan sang Direktur pada semua orang yang ada disana. Ya, Chanyeol tidak pernah bersikap dingin pada semua perangkat-perangkat yang ada di dalam perusahaan nya, karena semua yang menjadi perangkat penting bagi perusahaan Chanyeol adalah saudaranya. Mereka masih memiliki hubungan sedarah. Singkatnya, 'Park Corp' itu adalah sebuah perusahaan keluarga.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan meetingnya, Chanyeol, Luhan dan Jongin memutuskan untuk makan siang di kantin kantor mereka. Setelah memesan makanan dan duduk di kursi yang berada dikantin tersebut, mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian ke rumahku malam ini, ada berkas yang harus aku berikan dan jelaskan secara pribadi pada kalian. Karena memang tidak mungkin aku membahas berkas vital perusahaan itu di kantor secara sembarangan" Chanyeol memulai percakapannya dengan wajah yang serius.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Malam ini jadwal DJ ku sedang libur, Aku bisa kerumahmu malam ini"

Ya, Selain menjadi asisten di perusahaan Chanyeol, Luhan adalah seorang DJ di club malam miliknya yang bernama 'Midnight Club'. Luhan bilang itu hanya sebagai media menyalurkan hobinya saja karena jenuh dengan tugas kantor yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

"Baiklah, Bagaimana dengan mu Kkamjong?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin yang sedang resah ditempat duduknya itu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak janji Hyung, aku harus pergi untuk menemui seseorang dan menemaninya ke toko buku" Chanyeol melihat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajahnya yang kaku, dan demi tuhan Chanyeol ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang sedang kasmaran itu.

"Oke tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjelaskannya lain waktu padamu Kai" ucap Chanyeol lalu di angguki dengan Jongin.

.

.

.  
Baekhyun kini sudah tiba di markasnya. Baekhyun harus memasuki terowongan yang sepi dan gelap terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya ia dapat sampai disana. Markas tersebut nampak seperti gudang bila dilihat dari luar, tetapi berbanding 180 derajat dengan keadaan didalamnya. Bisa dibilang mewah untuk ukuran sebuah markas yang berada di pinggiran kota itu. Siapapun juga tidak akan menyangka bila ada sebuah markas 'kelompok kejam dan tidak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menjadi mangsanya' terdapat disana. Sungguh lokasi yang sangat strategis.

Baekhyun memasuki markas tersebut dan dia langsung bisa melihat sahabatnya itu sedang memainkan tab di genggamannya dengan wajah datarnya. Seperti sedang mencari informasi tentang seseorang mungkin?

"Oh kau sudah tiba, kemarilah" ucap lelaki berwajah datar itu mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Terima kasih" Baekhyun mendaratkan pantatnya pada sofa yang empuk itu.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kembali ke markas, Oh Sehun?" Mulai Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sama datarnya.

"Aku sudah tau kelemahannya Hyung, kau harus membayarku mahal untuk itu" jawab lelaki berwajah datar itu yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"Ck! bisakah kau bersabar menunggu dulu hingga aku bisa memeras uang Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaha aku sudah sangat tidak sabar hyung, maka dari itu aku akan membantumu untuk memeras uang Chanyeol dan segera membawa pulang namja cantik yang aku temui semalam hyung" smirk muncul di wajah Sehun.

"Apa namja itu adalah namja murahan yang baru sekali kau temui dan bisa kau bawa ia pulang hanya dengan membayarkan padanya beberapa lembar won?" sinis Baekhyun sambil membuka bir kaleng yang telah tersedia di hadapannya.

"Jangan sembarangan berbicara, tipe ku tidak serendah itu"

"Lalu untuk apa uang itu sehingga kau benar-benar membutuhkannya?" cibir Baekhyun setelah meneguk bir kalengnya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Aku akan melamarnya dan menikahinya karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya" jawab Sehun datar.

"Persetan dengan cinta!"

Sesaat setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Kepala kelompok mereka datang dengan tubuh yang terhuyung-huyung.

"K-kris! apa yang terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun secepat kilat membopong tubuh tinggi Kris dan membaringkannya di sofa samping Sehun.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kris Hyung sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya" Sehun masih berusaha untuk tidak peduli kepada Kris yang selaku kakak kandungnya itu.

"Apa dia ada masalah Sehun? apakah dia menceritakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas kaos kaki dan sepatu 'sang master' nya.

Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat penurut bila dengan Kris. Kris adalah penyelamat hidupnya saat keluarga nya dibantai habis-habisan dulu.

.

.

**_flashback_**

**_._**

**_._**

_Di dalam sebuah Rumah yang sangat besar itu terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil yang hanya beranggotakan sepasang suami istri dan kedua anak laki-laki itu kini sedang menikmati makan malamnya._

_"Ayah, kau telah berjanji akan membelikanku mobil jika aku mendapat nilai bagus di ujian ini bukan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan sumringah sambil mengunyah makanannya._

_"Kapan Ayah berjanji padamu seperti itu Baek?" ucap ayah Baekhyun mencoba menggoda putra bungsunya itu._

_"Aisshh ayahh~ aku tidak peduli, janji adalah janji. Dan itu harus di penuhi!" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya imut karena merasa kesal dengan ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai itu. Semua orang tertawa melihat lingkah lucu Baekhyun._

_"Hahaha baiklah, ayah akan membelikannya untukmu Uri Baekkie" Tuan Byun mengusak rambut Baekhyun karena gemas dengan anaknya yang satu ini._

_"Ohiya Baekbeom, apa kau sudah menyebarkan undangan pernikahanmu?" Tanya sang ibu kepada kakak laki-laki Baekhyun yang bernama Baekbeom itu._

_"Semuanya sudah siap bu, tinggal menunggu hari bahagia itu datang saja." Baekhyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum bahagia kakaknya yang akan segera menikah dengan gadis pujaannya itu._

_"Aku akan menghadiri pernikahan Baekbeom hyung dengan mengendarai mobil ku sendiri, Hyung" ucap Baekhyun begitu percaya diri._

_Sang kakak hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan adik satu-satunya yang sangat manis itu._

_"Aku akan melihat kau mengendarai mobil barumu dan membuat para gadis disana meleleh Baekkie kkkk~" kikik Baekbeom._

_Saat keluarga hangat itu sedang bergurau tiba-tiba saja Segerombolan orang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng segera menyandera mereka. Ayah Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi karena kepalanya baru saja di hantam dengan sebuah tongkat besi. Ayah Baekhyun langsung tersungkur disana. Sedangkan Ibu Baekhyun, Baekbeon dan Baekhyun sendiri di bekap dan dibius hingga tak sadarkan diri._

_Sebelum Baekhyun benar-benar menutup matanya, ia melihat dengan pandangan buram bahwa salah satu dari kawanan tersebut telah menembak kepala Ayahnya dengan pistol. Dan sedetik kemudian pandangan Baekhyun gelap sempurna._

_"Baekhyun, kau tidak apa-apa nak? Ibu menyayangimu, jaga dirimu baik-baik hiks hiks.."_

_DOR!_

_Baekhyun yang masih merasa sangat pusing dibagian kepalanya mendengar suara samar ibunya dan langsung membuka matanya saat itu juga. Tetapi Baekhyun terlambat. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya kini membuat Baekhyun terduduk lemas. Baekhyun melihat Ibunya dan Kakaknya, Baekbeom sudah tewas dengan kucuran darah yang mengalir di dada dan kepala mereka. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya memeluk kedua manusia tidak bernyawa yang dicintainya itu. Sampai Baekhyun merasakan ada yang menepuk bahunya, dan seketika ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada si pelaku yang mengenakan topeng itu._

_Baekhyun berjalan mundur ketika pria bertopeng itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya. Baekhyun sungguh takut luar biasa. Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti keluarga juga? Baekhyun mengeluarkan seluruh airmatanya yang tersisa._

_"hiks hiks"_

_"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ayo ikut aku sebelum teman-temanku datang"_

_Pria misterius itu lalu menggandeng tangan kurus Baekhyun mengikutinya ke arah jendela yang ada diruangan itu. Ia dan pria itu melompat keluar darisana. Lalu berlari sejauh-jauhnya dan sekencang-kencangnya. Hingga ia rasa sudah berlari cukup jauh dan sudah lumayan aman, pria misterius itu melepaskan topengnya._

_"hahh hahh hahh Aku Kris, kau tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku adalah orang suruhan Ayahmu untuk menyelamatkanmu, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Ayahmu untuk menjagamu. Hahhh hahh maafkan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu dan ibumu. Kaki tangan Tuan Park sungguh licik dan sangat lincah"_

_Kris mencoba menjelaskan semua nya yang terjadi barusan pada Baekhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah._

_"Aku menyamar menjadi anggota mereka agar bisa melindungimu, aku melakukan ini karena aku mempunyai hutang budi pada ayahmu karena telah menolong keluargaku yang berada di China" Lanjut Kris._

_Baekhyun yang mendengar penjelasan Kris menggeleng tidak percaya. Masih dengan wajahnya yang penuh airmata, ia menatap ke dalam mata Kris. Dan Baekhyun seketika dapat menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu berkata jujur._

_Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kris hingga Kris hampir tehuyung ke belakang._

_"Katakan padaku siapa itu Tuan Park dan ku mohon kau bantu aku membalaskan dendamku padanya. Aku.. juga.. akan.. membunuhnya" ucap Baekhyun begitu dingin dengan perasaan dendam yang memenuhi pikirannya yang sedang kalut itu._

_Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan 'keparat' bernama Park itu lakukan hingga tega-teganya membunuh semua orang yang ia sayangi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam saja. Baekhyun bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang itu. Dan Baekhyun membutuhkan Kris agar rencana balas dendamnya itu bisa terlaksana._

_"Kau tidak bisa menempati rumah itu lagi Baek, kau harus menghilang seolah-olah kau sudah mati terbunuh. Maka dari itu ikutlah aku ke China untuk sementara waktu yang menyusun rencana kita. Aku akan membantumu"_

_Perkataan Kris barusan membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ide Kris._

_Dan keesokan harinya, Kris dan Baekhyun terbang menuju China tempat tinggal Kris. Baekhyun tinggal disana beberapa bulan._

_Disana Baekhyun banyak berlatih ilmu bela diri dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang singkat itu. Tentu semuanya Baekhyun lakukan karena rasa sayangnya terhadap keluarganya yang direnggut secara tidak berperikemanusiaan itu. Dengan segala kemampuannya, kini Baekhyun telah siap membalaskan dendamnya. Tentu saja di bantu oleh Kris, Sehun adik Kris yang sangat jenius itu dan seorang lelaki bermata belo yang tidak bisa berbicara yang akan memonitor semuanya dari China._

_Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas wajah lelaki bermata belo itu yang sangat serius dan telaten menggerakkan jari jemari di atas keyboard komputer. Ia bernama Kyungsoo, Teman Sehun yang berasal dari Korea sama seperti dirinya yang di temukan dan bawah kerumah oleh Sehun karena Kyungsoo dibuang ke China oleh Ayahnya hanya karena faktor kekurangan yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi sesungguhnya Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat jenius bahkan melebihi Sehun, sayangnya ia tidak bisa berbicara._

_Dirumah Kris tidak ada orangtua mereka karena kedua orangtua mereka juga dibunuh oleh orang suruhan 'Tuan Park'_

_._

_.  
"Kau sudah siap dengan semua rencana kita Baek?" tanya Kris mencoba meyakinkan kembali pria bermata sipit itu._

_"Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat siap seperti ini sebelumnya Kris" ucap Baekhyun mantap dan ia memasuki sebuah kantong plastik sampah hitam yang berada didepan rumah 'mangsanya' itu._

_"oke, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kris mengecup singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan dibalas oleh Baekhyun._

_._

_._

**_Flashback end  
._**

.  
"Kris sudah terlelap dikamarnya, tolong kau perhatikan kesehatan kakakmu itu Sehun" Baekhyun menasihati adik Kris yang terkenal masa bodo tetapi memiliki otak yang sangat jenius itu.

"Arrasseo Hyung.. Ini adalah data yang kau butuhkan untuk kau berikan padaku. Cari dokumen yang sama persis dengan kode yang tertera disini. Kau harus berhati-hati Hyung, walaupun Chanyeol baik padamu. Kau harus waspada jangan sampai Tuan Park mengetahui dirimu, apalagi menemukanmu dirumah anaknya" Jelas Sehun sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan mengambil kertas yang di berikan oleh Sehun lalu menyimpannya di Tasnya. Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Tas dari markas itu pulang kerumah Chanyeol agar memudahkannya menyimpan sesusatu, karena saat ia datang kerumah Chanyeol untuk pertama kali, Ia tidak membawa bawa apapun.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke rumah Chanyeol, aku tidak mau jika Chanyeol pulang lebih awal dan tidak menemuiku disana. Ia pasti akan curiga" ucap Baekhyun.

"Mau ku antar Hyung?" tawar Sehun.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa kesana sendiri"

Setelah menampilkan senyumannya, Baekhyun segera beranjak dari sana dengan menggendong sebuah ransel hitam di bahunya.

.

.

"Baek, Aku pulang" Ucap Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati ruangan disana sangat gelap.

"Apa ia lupa menyalakan lampunya ya?" gumam Chanyeol bingung.

"Baek? siapa Baek? Apa kau memiliki peliharaan baru Chan?" Tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol yang ternyata langsung ikut bersama Chanyeol saat setelah pulang dari kantor tadi.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memberitahunya pada siapapun. Tapi aku mempercayaimu dan sebaiknya aku memberitahumu bahwa aku menemukan sesosok lelaki mungil dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan di tempat pembuangan sampah di depan rumahku Lu" Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyalakan satu persatu tombol lampu yang dilewatinya.

Luhan yang awalnya heran kini mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"ASTAGA! BAEK!"

Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Astagaa"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

JRENG JREEEENG~  
Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun ya?

Dichapter 2 ini Yuta sengaja udah ngasih flashbacknya biar makin keren ceritanya :v  
Keren ga ceritanya? :v


	3. Chapter 3

**_SEBELUMNYA YUTA MINTA MAAF BANGET KARENA TELAT UPDATE U,U  
SOALNYA YUTA LAGI FOKUS KE FF YANG FEELING ME U,U  
SEMOGA MASIH ADA YANG MINAT SAMA FF INI.  
_**_**KHAMSAAA~ #BOW  
**_  
Luhan yang awalnya heran kini mengangguk mengerti dan mengikuti langkah Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"ASTAGA! BAEK!"

Luhan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan langsung membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Astagaa"

.

.  
.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.."

WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"C-chanh y-yeolh"

Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun berlari ke arah mobilnya.

"Serahkan kunci mobilmu, biar aku yang menyetir" ucap Luhan sambil menadahkan tangannya ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menyerahkan kunci itu pada Luhan dan langsung masuk ke mobil di kursi belakang, tentunya bersama Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengikat luka di tangan Baekhyun agar darahnya tidak terus keluar. Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, mereka hanya terdiam dan kadang terdengar ringisan Baekhyun karena menahan sakit.

"Sa-sakit sekali Chanh sshh"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya sambil menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat tersiksa oleh rasa sakit yang menjalar di tangan kanannya.

"Tahan sebentar Baek, kita akan sampai"

Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat memberi kehangatan bagi Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun langsung dilarikan ke ruang unit gawat darurat agar cepat mendapatkan tindakan medis.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, akhirnya operasi Baekhyun selesai. Chanyeol dan Luhan masih menunggu harap-harap cemas di depan ruangan Baekhyun.

Cklek

Dokter akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan banyak peluh di dahinya.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas pasien yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya dokter tersebut pada dua orang pria dihadapannya.

"Aku dok, aku yang bertanggung jawab" jawab cepat Chanyeol.

"Beruntung patah tulang yang di alami oleh pasien tidak memutus syaraf-syaraf vitalnya. Bila itu terjadi, mungkin pasien akan mengalami kelumpuhan pada tangan kanannya. Tapi saat ini pasien membutuhkan istirahat yang banyak dan tidak boleh melakukan hal yang berat. Kau boleh menengoknya ke dalam, kondisi pasien sudah stabil" jelas Dokter sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Luhan sebelumnya menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Cklek

"Baek, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Kau tau, aku terkejut bukan main saat melihatmu dalam kondisi seperti tadi"

Serang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur Baekhyun. Luhan hanya terdiam sambil duduk di sofa seberang kasur Baekhyun mengistirahtkan tubuhnya. Sungguh Luhan juga sangat lelah setelah seharian ini bekerja dan sampai tengah malam sekarang ia belum istirahat.

"Maafkan aku Chan, aku terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga begitu saja. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Baekhyun bersuara lemah sambil menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Yasudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terjadi bukan? Aku sangat khawatir Baek, bisakah kau meneleponku bila terjadi sesuatu?" lanjut Chanyeol sambil menatap ke wajah polos Baekhyun.

"A-ku ti-tidak punya ponsel, dan a-aku juga tidak mempunyai nomormu" cicit Baekhyun.

"Astaga, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu Baek"

"Cukup. Jangan terlalu baik padaku Chan, Aku hanya menumpang dirumahmu. Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku malah sangat senang kau berada dirumahku Baek"

'Semacam kini aku merasakan memiliki seorang istri yang menungguku dirumah dan sepertinya... aku mulai mencintaimu Baek' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Gomawo" singkat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya dengan eyesmile dan senyuman 'rectangle' miliknya membuat Chanyeol terpaku melihatnya.

.

.  
"Maaf bila kau harus menunggu lama, tadi ada urusan tiba-tiba"

Jongin menghampiri sosok mungil yang dari tadi menunggunya di kursi taman. Jongin yang kelelahan berlari, kini duduk di samping lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba lelaki mungil itu membuka tas nya dan menyodorkan sebotol air putih pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum lalu menerima minuman dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Gomawo"

Jongin minum dengan cepat karena ia memang benar-benar lelah dan kehausan. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Jongin.

"Aahhh~ ayo kita ke toko buku sekarang. Sebelum hari mulai gelap" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menggandeng lelaki mungil itu.

Degdegdeg

Jantung Jongin memompa darahnya dengan cepat saat ia merasakan tangan lembut sosok didepannya ini ketika ia menerima uluran tangan Jongin. Jongin menggenggam tangan halus lelaki itu dan berjalan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

Sebenarnya lelaki mungil itu juga merasakan getaran yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Jongin, maka ia memutuskan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat senang bila aku sedang berada disampingmu. Aku merasa nyaman, apalagi ketika aku melihat senyuman manismu itu" Jongin berbicara dengan santai tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil yang ada di sampingnya ini tengah merona hebat.

_'Aku juga nyaman saat berada di sampingmu, Jongin'_

Jongin tersenyum melihat gerakan tangan lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu, apakah aku boleh menciummu saat ini juga?" Jongin berusaha menggoda lelaki itu dengan candaannya barusan.

_'Yak! Aku akan memukulmu terlebih dahulu jika kau berani!'_

Lelaki mungil lalu itu mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin seketika langsung berlari dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak terhindarkan.

"Pukul aku juga kau bisa, Kyungsoo wlueee" Jongin memeletkan lidahnya membuat lelaki kecil yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu semakin ingin memukulnya.

"Hahhh sudah sudah, aku lelah. Ah! Itu disana toko bukunya, palli!" Jongin berseru antusias ketika mereka sudah sampai di toko buku tersebut.

"Emm ngomong-ngomong, buku apa yang ingin kau cari Kyung?" Mulai Jongin sambil memilih-milih buku dihadapannya.

_'Buku bahasa'_

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

_'Dan buku memasak'_ lanjut Kyungsoo mengeja dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Wow kau bisa memasak Kyung? Apa aku boleh mencicipi masakanmu? Aku yakin pasti rasanya sangat enak" ucap Jongin hiperbola.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah berlebihan Jongin.

"Hehe bagaimana? Apa aku boleh mencicipi masakanmu? Ahh! Bagaimana bila kau datang ke apartemenku dan memasaknya disana?" Usul Jongin dengan antusias.

_'Aku tidak tau dimana apartemenmu'_

"Aku akan menjemputmu di taman tadi besok jam 4 sore, bagaimana? Kau bisa?" Jongin mengambil salah satu buku di rak itu.

_'Baiklah, untukmu'_

Kyungsoo terkikik lucu. Sungguh sangat cantik dimata Jongin. Ini adalah candaan pertama yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya, dan fakta itu membuat Jongin sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo kini juga telah menemukan buku yang ia cari. Lalu ia mengajak Jongin untuk ke kasir dan membayarnya.

"Berapa totalnya?" Tanya Jongin pada sang kasir.

"Totalnya jadi 100 ribu won" ucap sang kasir sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut dan di terima oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya namun ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang membayarnya" lalu Jongin membayarkan semuanya pada sang kasir.

"Khamsahamnida, silahkan berkunjung kembali" ucap sang kasir dengan senyumannya.

_'Aku berjanji akan menggantinya'  
_  
"Tidak usah kau pikirkan Kyung, anggap saja aku sedang mentraktirmu karena kau sudah menghiburku hari ini" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin kini sedang berjalan berdampingan menuju taman tempat mereka bertemu tadi. Tangan Jongin sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin memegang tangan Kyungsoo, tapi apa daya jika Kyungsoo malah menggenggam plastik buku yang tadi ia beli dengan kedua tangannya.

"Huh dasar tidak peka" gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jongin.

_'Kau mengatakan apa?'_

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya sambil menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Ahh tidak tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah Jongin yang lucu itu. Lalu tangan Kyungsoo terangkat lagi dan Jongin memperhatikan gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

_'Terimakasih atas semuanya, Jongin. Aku sungguh bahagia'_

Kyungsoo masih betah tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Aku juga sungguh bahagia Kyung, aku malah ingin kita setiap hari seperti ini selamanya"

Perkataan Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo blushing dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan keras. Keduanya kini terdiam, sama-sama menunduk bingung tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Cup!

Jongin segera mengangkat kepalanya terkejut ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah dan menunduk dalam karena merasa malu dengan sikapnya barusan.

Jongin merasa tersengat(?) oleh ciuman Kyungsoo barusan, dan Jongin berjanji ia tidak akan menghapus bekas ciuman itu. Ia tidak akan mandi bahkan mencuci mukanya. Kkkk~ berlebihan sekali Kim Jongin.

_'Aku harus pergi sekarang, hari sudah semakin gelap'_ eja Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" ucap Jongin.

_'Ne, kau juga' _eja Kyungsoo lagi.

"Selalu"

Setelah keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, akhirnya Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju halte bus. Jongin pun kini memasuki mobilnya dan melesat menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"Kau darimana saja Kyung? Aku mencarimu" tanya Sehun dengan datar ketika Kyungsoo baru memasuki markas mereka.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kantung plastik ditangannya, membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa wajahmu terlihat cerah dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" Goda Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

_'Kau tidak perlu tau, Sehun'_

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas tapi rona merah dipipinya itu masih bisa terlihat oleh Sehun.

"Bingo! Kau jatuh cinta. Dan doakan aku malam ini karena aku akan bertemu dengan pria cantik yang aku temui di club" Sehun menyeringai sambil memainkan tabnya.

_'Baiklah, untukmu'_

Kyungsoo terkikik geli karena sahabatnya itu kini sedang jatuh cinta juga sama seperti dirinya saat ini.

.

.

"Jika kau lelah, pulanglah Hyung. Kita bisa membicarakan dokumen penting itu besok malam. Aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenmu" ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sofa.

"Em, tidak apa-apa Chan?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ne, kau terlihat lelah, dan ini sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin kan kalau kita membahasnya malam ini?" Jelas Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai madu Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"Kau benar, baiklah cepat antar aku pulang" Luhan beranjak dari sana keluar dari kamar itu.

'Aku masih curiga dengan lelaki yang 'disimpan' oleh Chanyeol itu, asal usulnya tidak jelas dan dilihat dari penjelasan Chanyeol tentang lelaki itu, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal' batin Luhan dibalik pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih memandangi wajah lelap Baekhyun.

Manis, adalah kata-kata yang sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan makhluk di depannya ini. Setelah mengecup kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana untuk menyusul Luhan dan mengantar pria bermata rusa itu pulang.

Begitu Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun perlahan membuka matanya dan menampilkan seringaiannya.

'Tidak sia-sia aku mematahkan tanganku dan mendapatkan informasi jika Chanyeol akan membicarakan dokumen penting itu besok malam. Ck! Aku harus meminta Chanyeol untuk membawaku kembali kerumahnya besok pagi'

.

.

Deg!

Baekhyun terkejut saat tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ugh! Pasti Chanyeol akan merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya karena semalam tidur dalam posisi terduduk seperti itu.

Baekhyun melemah, ia merasa kasian pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sangatlah baik padanya, terkadang terlintas dipikiran Baekhyun untuk mengubur dalam-dalam dendamnya itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun benar-benar tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Semua rencana nya selama ini harus ia lakukan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Baek?" Suara Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Eumm Chan, apa aku boleh pulang kerumahmu dan dirawat disana saja? Aku sungguh tidak suka rumah sakit, aku.. trauma.." Lirih Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku akan memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan Baek" setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai dirumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Chan? Kamarku berada disana" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol dengan wajah kebingungan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Kamarmu itu sempit. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika kau beristirahat dikamarku beberapa hari. Karena kamar ini memang jarang aku tempati kecuali pada malam hari" jelas Chanyeol yang kini membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang king size nya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah dan sesekali meringis menahan nyeri pada tangan kanannya yang kini di gips itu.

"Kau istirahatlah. Aku akan bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor. Jangan lupa minum obatmu, sudah aku siapkan disana. Oke?" Chanyeol masih duduk di ranjang samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dan dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya dan..

Cup!

Baekhyun mencium lembut bibir Chanyeol sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol tercekat ketika bibir manis Baekhyun yang selama ini ia idamkan sampai terbawa mimpi, kini telah ia rasakan kembali. Dan Baekhyun lah yang melakukannya lebih dulu.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan perlahan dan membuka mata sayunya. Lalu Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

"Ne"

Jawab Chanyeol singkat karena ia sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi. Chanyeol beranjak dari sana menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk ke kantor.

.

.  
"Aishhh yang benar saja kau lupa membawanya Chan?! 1 jam lagi rapat akan dimulai. Dan kau malah lupa membawa berkas untuk bahan meeting kita. Kau tidak ingin rekan bisnis kita dari Jepang itu membatalkan kerjasamanya kan? cepatlah kembali kerumah dan ambil berkas itu" Luhan sungguh cerewet sekali mengomeli kecerobohan sepupunya itu.

"Kau membuat telingaku rusak! Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya!" Chanyeol mengorek-ngorek telinganya bermaksud menyindir suara cempreng Luhan dan segera bergegas kembali kerumahnya.

Saat Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya, ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengendap-endap didepan ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?!"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dengan sempurna karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

.

.  
TBC!

.

Hayooo Baekhyun ketangkep basah sama Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol bakalan marah sama Baekhyun?  
Dan Luhan juga kayanya udah curiga sama Baekhyun wkwk :v

Review dulu kalo mau lanjut kkkk ~


	4. Chapter 4

Saat Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya, ia mengernyit heran ketika melihat Baekhyun terlihat sedang mengendap-endap didepan ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?!"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya dengan sempurna karena terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"Eum, bisa kah kau membantuku? Cincinku jatuh kesana"

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah yang polos sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu ruangan kerja Chanyeol.

"Cincin?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

Kemudian Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, dengan tiba-tiba ia menggendong Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Bukannya sudah ku katakan bukan? Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku. Kau masih sakit Baek. Aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa nantinya"

Chanyeol menasehati Baekhyun seperti ayah yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat polos.

"Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu. Oke, sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku kembali hanya untuk mengambil dokumenku yang tertinggal dan aku harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya. Kau berhati-hatilah Baek"

Chanyeol mencium punggung tangan Baekhyun dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock atas perlakuan Chanyeol barusan padanya.

'Bodoh! Kau yang harusnya berhati-hati Park'

.

.  
"Kau melupakan janji kita"

Seorang lelaki tampan tampak sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa club sambil menyesap rokok yang diapit oleh kedua jemari kurusnya.

"Maaf, ada hal tak terduga terjadi kemarin. Aku lupa mengabarimu" Jawab seorang lelaki cantik yang teduduk disamping lelaki tampan tersebut sambil menunduk.

"Kau tau? Aku menunggumu sampai pagi Lu!" Ucap lelaki tampan itu sambil mematikan rokoknya di asbak di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun.. aku tidak akan mengula- hmmpphh!"

Sehun langsung menarik tangan kurus Luhan dan mencium bibir lelaki cantik itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Cpkhh hahh!"

Ciuman itu terlepas dengan kasar pula dan Sehun mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan kuat, membuat mata rusa Luhan dengan terpaksa menatap mata elang Sehun.

"Bodohnya aku yang telah jatuh cinta padamu Lu" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya namun pandangan matanya menyiratkan banyak luka.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun langsung beranjak darisana dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih shock itu.

"Se-sehun.. t-tunggu"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya namun masih enggan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Grep

Mata Sehun terbelalak saat merasakan tubuhnya di peluk oleh tubuh hangat Luhan dari belakang.

"Ck lepas! Aku sungguh tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Lu" Ucap Sehun datar sambil berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Luhan di pinggangnya.

Namun Luhan menahannya, Ia malah memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun dapat merasakan bahwa lelaki dibelakangnya ini menggelengkan kepalanya dan nampaknya ia juga sedang menangis.

"Sungguh aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan kakakmu. Kita hanya berteman saja. Percayalah padaku Sehun hiks" Suara Luhan bergetar menahan tangisannya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya padamu Lu?"

"Aku akan membuatmu percaya dengan caraku sendiri Sehun.." Suara Luhan melemah.

Tiba-tiba Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun masih terdiam melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis.

"Lu.."

Baru saja Sehun ingin menghapus airmata Luhan, tetapi Luhan langsung menghempaskan tangan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menangkup rahang tegas Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan sedetik kemudian Luhan mempertemukan kembali kedua belah bibir mereka. Luhan terus mendorong bibirnya pada bibir Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun masih tercekat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan saat ini. Luhan bersikap diluar dugaan Sehun. Jika Luhan bersikap seperti ini, menangis dan terus meminta maaf pada Sehun itu artinya Luhan juga mencintai Sehun kan? Jika Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun, tidak mungkin Luhan bersikap seperti ini.

"Ckphh ckphh eumhh"

Luhan kini sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Ciuman yang dilakukan Luhan semakin intens sekarang. Nafas hangat Luhan menyapu seluruh wajah Sehun. Membuat Sehun tidak kuasa untuk tidak membalasnya. Akhirnya Sehun membawa Luhan ke atas dan memasuki kamar yang sudah tersedia di club malam itu. Luhan hanya menurutinya tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Bruk

Tubuh Luhan terhempas diatas kasur, secepat kilat Sehun melepas kemejanya dihadapan Luhan, membuat lelaki cantik itu merona. Setelahnya Sehun langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan lagi. Memciumi leher Luhan dan membuat beberapa Kissmark disana. Luhan hanya melenguh nikmat merasakan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tangan Luhan terangkat untuk mengusap-usap dada datar Sehun dan turun sampai ke celana Sehun menurunkan zippernya dan melepas celana Sehun dengan kakinya secara perlahan. Luhan menahan tengkuk Sehun dengan satu tangannya guna untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan membuka mulutnya dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Sehun langsung melesakkan lidahnya menyusuri seluruh bagian dalam rongga mulut Luhan yang sangat terasa manis itu bagi Sehun.

Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia melepas kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai Luhan dan melepasnya dari tubuh Luhan. Kini tubuh bagian depan Luhan terpampang jelas di hadapan Sehun meminta untuk dijamah. Sehun langsung menjilat, menyesap dan memainkan lidahnya pada nipple menggoda Luhan dengan semangat. Membuat Luhan terpekik nikmat dan menekan kepala Sehun pada nipplenya agar Sehun melakukannya lebih dalam lagi.

Sehun melepas celana dan celana dalam Luhan dengan cepat. Sehun tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Luhan dengan wajah yang memerah di penuhi nafsu sedang mengangkang lebar menampilkan lubangnya yang pink segar itu meminta untuk segera dimasuki oleh penis Sehun itu. Sehun membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya sendiri lalu mengocok penis panjangnya dihadapan Luhan, membuat Luhan malu luar biasa dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Luhan sungguh tercekat ketika penis Sehun melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya yang sempit.

"Akh!"

"Ke-keluarkan Sehun cepat! Ini sungguh sakit hiks"

Luhan meronta sambil memukul punggung Sehun yang sedang ia peluk itu. Luhan menangis kesakitan karena rasa terbakar pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Tahan sebentar Lu. Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?" Tanya Sehun berbisik di telinga namja di bawahnya itu.

Luhan tak kuasa menjawab, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku egois Lu, tapi aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya"

"Angh!"

Sehun menyodok lubang Luhan dengan sekali hentak. Membuat Luhan memekik dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Jangan menangis sayang, aku mencintaimu"

Sehun menciumi wajah Luhan untuk menenangkan lelaki cantik itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak berdaya saat ini, ia hanya bisa menerima apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Lakukanlah Sehun, lakukan sesukamu. Bergeraklah.. aku juga mencintaimu eunghh~"

Ucapan Luhan barusan bagaikan lampu hijau bagi Sehun. Sehun juga sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan untuk menggenjot Luhan karena sungguh penisnya disana serasa terjepit oleh lubang sempit Luhan. Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya keluar masuk di dalam lubang Luhan. Sehun terus melakukan itu secara perlahan sampai suara Luhan memecahkan keheningan diantara kegiatan panas mereka.

"Lebih cepath Sehunh.. di dalam sanah ahh! Terus sentuh itu didalam sanah~"

Racauan Luhan membuat Sehun semangat, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan spot Luhan. Sehun terus menghujam spot Luhan berulang kali sampai suara desahan Luhan keluar begitu saja dengan kencang.

"Eunghh eunghh ahh Sehun ahh eumhh~"

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Luhan. Luhan tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan senikmat ini. Apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah Sehun. Perasaan gugup, bahagia dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu. Luhan tidak akan melupakan ini selamanya. Sehunlah yang mampu membuat Luhan menjadi bergairah dan akhirnya ia mengkhlaskan tubuhnya untuk 'dipakai' oleh lelaki albino itu.

"Katakan lagi jika kau mencintaiku Sehunhh~"

Luhan mengecupi pipi Sehun dan dahi Sehun yang berkeringat itu. Perasaan Luhan menghangat ketika dengan cepat Sehun menggenggam tangannya sangat erat tanpa menghentikan genjotannya. Sehun menumpukan tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah cantik Luhan. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan Sehunpun menatap mata Luhan.

"Emh eohh! Akuhh mencintaimu Xi Luhanh"

Luhan tersenyum dan kembali menangis terisak karena ia sungguh bahagia. Luhan memeluk Sehun lagi dengan erat. Sehun pun juga tersenyum. Dan dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, akhirnya keduanya mencapai puncak masing-masing. Sehun segera mencabut penisnya dari lubang Luhan dan menumpahkan cairan cintanya di atas perut Luhan. Luhan hanya diam terengah-engah mencoba menyesuaikan degup jantungnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya didalam sebelum kita menikah Lu. Maka dari itu, menikahlah denganku Lu"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar terduduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Keduanya saling tatap. Hening beberapa saat. Luhan masih mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan. Apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? Meminta Luhan untuk menikah dengan nya?

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan sedikit senyuman diwajahnya.

"Apa kelihatan sekali?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, Sehun takut ia akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Luhan.

"Kkkk~ kalau begitu, belikan aku sebuah cincin" Luhan bergurau pada Sehun sambil terkikik geli.

"Apapun yang kau minta akan aku berikan Lu" Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Mereka berpelukan dalam kondisi keduanya yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Membuat keduanya merasakan sensasi aneh karena bergesekan dengan kulit masing-masing secara langsung.

"Istirahatlah Lu, aku akan menemanimu sampai besok" ucap Sehun seraya membawa Luhan berbaring dan menyelimuti lelaki cantik itu.

"Ne" lalu keduanya terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.  
_'Kau sedang apa Kris?'_

Tanya Kyungsoo dengan ejaan tangannya. Kris yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal atas sikap Kris barusan, lalu ia duduk di samping Kris dan mengusap paha Kris seraya melirik ponsel Kris.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Kris lihat sampai ia mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Oh ternyata Kris sedang memandangi foto seseorang disana. Itu adalah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menepuk paha Kris agar pria tinggi itu menatap ke arahnya.

_'Sampai kapan kau memendam perasaan mu pada Baekhyun? Aku pikir akan lebih baik jika kau mengatakannya'_ eja Kyungsoo.

Kris melihat ejaan tangan Kyungsoo langsung mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Kyung, bahkan sudah ribuan kali. Tapi apa jawabannya? Dia hanya tersenyum dan pergi. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi?" Kris memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi.

_'Kau orang yang baik Kris, kau telah menolongnya. Dia pasti akan luluh denganmu. Buatlah dia nyaman'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum pada kakak dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar, tapi itu tidak semudah seperti yang kau bicarakan Kyung" jawab Kris.

"Apalagi sekarang ia sedang berada dirumah Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika Park brengsek itu malah menyukainya? Arghh" lanjut Kris.

_'Percayalah Kris'_ Kyungsoo tersenyum menguatkan Kris dan menepuk bahu pria China itu.

Kyungsoo lalu beranjak darisana ke dapur untuk memasak untuk kedua kakak beradik itu. Kris masih terdiam dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya bila Baekhyun selalu mengatakan 'persetan dengan cinta' eoh?" Kris berteriak-teriak sendiri seperti orang gila disana.

.

.  
Cklek

"Baek aku pulang" Suara Chanyeol menggema keseluruh rumahnya ketika ia baru saja memasukinya. Mencari-cari sosok mungil itu ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baek, kau dimana?" Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya. Namun ia tidak menemuka Baekhyun di kasurnya.

Fyuhhh~

Angin malam menghembus ke wajah tampan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah balkon rumahnya berniat untuk menutup jendela itu, namun langkah Chanyeol terhenti seketika saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya merasakan hembusan angin malam disana.

Grep

"Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu Baek, masuklah" ucap Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Aku bosan.." desah Baekhyun sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku ingin seperti ini, beberapa menit saja" lanjut Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat reaksi Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya lelaki mungil ini bersikap agresif seperti ini. Setidaknya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun barusan terlihat agresif bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang lurus kedepan. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma strawberry yang menenangkan itu.

'Sampai saat ini aku masih bingung dengan identitasmu. Tiba-tiba kau muncul dan lama kelamaan kau berhasil membuatku terpikat oleh pesonamu dan aku perlahan mulai jatuh cinta padamu Baek. Apa kau malaikat yang Tuhan berikan untukku melalui cara yang tidak terduga ini?' Batin Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan terus memeluk tubuh hangat lelaki mungil itu dengan erat.

"Aku berharap seperti itu" Ucapan Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. Apakah lelaki ini bisa membaca pikirannya?

"Y-ya?" Melihat reaksi tegang Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Aku berharap jika kau adalah orang yang baik Chan. Aku berharap seperti itu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa pergi darisini dan terus menyusahkanmu. Aku butuh perlindungan. Kau tidak tau masa laluku. Aku takut.. aku takut jika itu akan terulang lagi" Baekhyun menunduk dan mulai terisak setelahnya.

Jujur Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Tapi demi Tuhan, Chanyeol sungguh tidak keberatan jika Baekhyun harus tinggal dirumahnya selamanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau keberatan. Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini beso- mphh"

Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba. Jelas saja Baekhyun kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir manis Baekhyun yang sedang ia sesap itu, sedangkan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya melihat Chanyeol menciumnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan perasaan nya menghangat saat dicium oleh seseorang. Biasanya ia tidak pernah merasakan apapun jika Kris yang melakukannya. Tapi kali ini sensasinya berbeda. Bekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berusaha menyadari apa yang terjadi. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Baekhyun ingin mendorong tubuh Chanyeol tapi tangannya serasa kaku untuk melakukannya. Ditambah lagi tangan kanannya yang masih di gips itu. Baekhyun tidak bisa bergerak karena Chanyeol menyudutkannya di pagar besi di belakang Baekhyun dan kedua tangan Chanyeol memegang pagar besi itu untuk mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terpaksa terhanyut oleh ciuman Chanyeol ikut memejamkan matanya dan menaruh tangan kirinya didada Chanyeol.

"Mphh eummh~"

Baekhyun mendesah disela ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menekan bibir Baekhyun dengan lidahnya agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan sedetik berikutnya lidah Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya membuka mulutnya membiarkan Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Entah liur siapa kini menetes di dagu Baekhyun. Saat Baekhyun sudah terbuai oleh ciuman panas Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi dahi Baekhyun dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Berhentilah membuatku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu, Byun Baekhyun"

Setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan lirih. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun membuka matanya karena tercekat dengan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan. Baru saja Baekhyun ingin bersuara tapi Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam disana.

.

.

"Hey kkamjong, bagaimana dengan kencanmu di toko buku eoh? Apa kau memperkosanya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja?" Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka -Chanyeol, Jongin dan Luhan- sedang makan siang dikantin kantor seperti biasa, sambil mengunyah makanannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Jongin dengan sumpit yang di pegangnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa Park? Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu pada lelaki polos seperti dia?" Jongin menjepit sumpit Chanyeol dengan sumpit miliknya.

"Bisakah kau kenalkan padaku siapa lelaki polos itu? Siapa tau aku bisa 'memakainya' hahaha" canda Chanyeol.

"ck! Dalam mimpimu Park" Jongin menghempaskan sumpit Chanyeol dan Chanyeol malah terkikik melihat sahabatnya yang belakangan ini menjadi sangat sensitif itu.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda oke?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil melanjutkan acara makannya. Ada yang aneh disini.

Biasanya yang paling berisik saat makan siang ada Luhan, tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah diam saja? Apa Luhan sedang menahan ingim buang air besar? Kkkk~

"Ada apa denganmu hyung? Apa kau demam? Kenapa daritadi diam saja eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol pada lelaki cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja.. aku sedang menahan nyeri di pantatku. Sungguh tidak nyaman sekali" cicit Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling tatap mengerti apa yang membuat Luhan seperti itu.

"Jangan bilang kau.."

"Katakan siapa yang telah melakukannya padamu Hyung!" Ucapan Chanyeol dipotong oleh perkataan Jongin yang berlebihan itu.

Luhan menampilkan wajah -_- melihat reaksi kedua lelaki tampan di depannya itu.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membahas ini pada kedua sahabat sekaligus saudaranya ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya" ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan.. bagaimana dengan meeting dokumen penting kita? Bisakah kita lakukan malam ini dirumahku?" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa saja jika malam ini. Tapi.. apakah tidak apa-apa jika kita membahasnya dirumahmu? Masalahnya aku takut jika lelaki yang tinggal bersamamu itu akan membocorkan meeting kita" ucap Luhan dengan wajah khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Astagaa, apa kau mencurigainya Hyung? Apakah dia terlihat sebagai mata-mata yang menyusup masuk kedalam rumahku hanya untuk mengambil dokumenku lalu menjualnya? Apakah dia terlihat seperti itu Hyung?" Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap Luhan yang terlalu posesif itu.

"Yaa aku hanya waspada saja sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.." jawab Luhan lemah.

"Baiklah kita jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dulu. Yang penting kita harus melakukannya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang membocorkannya" ucap Jongin mengenengahkan. Dan langsung di angguki oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan.

.

.

Lelaki bermata bulat itu seketika mendengus kecewa setelah membaca sebuah pesan pada ponselnya.

**From : Jongin  
To : Me**

**Maafkan aku Kyung, aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita hari ini. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menempatinya besok.  
Saranghae 3  
**  
Tapi setelahnya Kyungsoo menampilkan senyumannya ketika melihat kata-kata Jongin diakhir pesannya. Dan jemari Kyungsoo bergerak diatas screen ponselnya mengetikkan sesuatu

**From : Me  
To : Jongin**

**Baiklah, untukmu ^^  
**  
Send

.

.  
"Kenapa kau tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila begitu kkamjong?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya menaruh sekaleng soda di hadapan Jongin.

Kini Chanyeol, Luhan dan Kai tengah berada di ruang tamu rumah Chanyeol. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal untuk membahas ini.

"Kekasihku mengirimiku pesan. Dia sangat manis, coba kalian baca ini" ucap Jongin tertawa bahagia sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Baiklah, untukmu" baca Luhan.

"Mana bagian manisnya Kkamjong? -_- itu biasa saja" lanjut Luhan.

"Ini sangat manis, apa kau buta? Dan lihatlah emotnya itu. Seperti sedang eyesmile huhuhuu" Jongin menciumi ponselnya seperti orang psycho.

"Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi sepertinya" ucap Luhan bete(?).

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat percakapan konyol kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Oh hay Baek, kemarilah. Bergabunglah bersama kami" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun melewati mereka setelah dari dapur. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kemarilah" Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu ia berjalan menuju Chanyeol dan teman-temannya berada.

"Duduklah disini" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong sofa di sebelahnya. Dan Baekhyun menurutinya. Luhan dan Jongin hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa bersuara.

"Kenalkan, mereka ini sahabatku. Yang cantik ini namanya Luhan, dia yang kemarin dirumah sakit, kau mengingatnya?" Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil memperkenalkan nama sahabatnya itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk canggung.

"Dan yang hitam ini namanya Jongin. Kau bisa memanggilnya kkamjong haha"

"Itu lebih terdengar sebagai pembullyan daripada sebagai perkenalan diri Chan" sinis Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda. Dan ini adalah Baekhyun. Dia untuk sementara tinggal dirumahku" ucapan Chanyeol langsung di angguki oleh kedua temannya.

Jelas saja mereka tidak terkejut lagi, karena Chanyeol sudah menceritakan tentang Baekhyun pada mereka malah hampir setiap hari.

"Jujur saja aku iri pada kalian. Terutama kau Jongin, siapa tadi nama kekasihmu?" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan santainya.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Kapan-kapan akan aku kenalkan pada kalian. Kalian tenang saja" jawab Jongin sambil meneguk soda yang di berikan Chanyeol tadi.

Deg

'Kyungsoo? Apa yang Jongin maksud adalah Kyungsoo sahabat Sehun?' Batin Baekhyun terkejut dan masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku menunggu moment itu Jongin" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin bermaksud untuk menggoda pria hitam itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Park" Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah Chan, ayo kita mulai meeting kita" Luhan mulai angkat suara.

"Dan tentunya tidak disini.." lanjut Luhan sambil menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

'Sial! Sepertinya ia curiga kepadaku' Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan padanya barusan.

"Eungh, Chan. Aku harus kembali ke kamar. Aku lelah, ingin istirahat" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne" singkat Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun beranjak dari sana menuju kamar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya kini menuju ke ruang kerja milik Chanyeol seperti tujuan awal mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika Chanyeol dan teman-temannya sudah berada diruang kerja Chanyeol tersebut. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang dulu untuk mengambil tas hitam yang dibawanya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun Baekhyun menaruh kertas-kertas yang dibawanya kedalam tas hitam tersebut.

'Mati kau Park Chanyeol ck!'

Baekhyun mengeluarkan smirknya dan segera beranjak keluar dari rumah besar Chanyeol lewat pintu belakang. Dan Baekhyun berhasil keluar darisana dengan dokumen penting yang disuruh oleh Sehun sudah berada di tangannya.

.

.  
"Dokumennya hilang! Kemana dokumen ku?" Frustasi Chanyeol sambil membuka semua laci yang berada di ruang kerja pribadinya itu.

"Tidak mungkin hilang, aku sudah mengunci semuanya dengan rapat!" Lanjutnya sambil bertolak pinggang di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Coba tanyakan pada Baekhyun, kan dia yang seharian berada dirumah ini" usul Jongin.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mencari Baekhyun di kamarnya diikuti oleh Luhan dan Jongin di belakangnya.

Brak!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Ck! Sudah kuduga.." ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
Baekhyun jangan mencuri! Baekhyun jangan mencuri! hohoho :v  
Selain mencuri dokumen Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga udah mencuri hatinya Chanyeol wkwkwk xD

Fast Update nih!  
Nanti siang Yuta Share lagi sampe END! SELESAI! TAMAT!

Review dulu tapi :*


	5. Chapter 5

"Dokumennya hilang! Kemana dokumen ku?" Frustasi Chanyeol sambil membuka semua laci yang berada di ruang kerja pribadinya itu.

"Tidak mungkin hilang, aku sudah mengunci semuanya dengan rapat!" Lanjutnya sambil bertolak pinggang di hadapan kedua sahabatnya.

"Coba tanyakan pada Baekhyun, kan dia yang seharian berada dirumah ini" usul Jongin.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan mencari Baekhyun di kamarnya diikuti oleh Luhan dan Jongin di belakangnya.

Brak!

Chanyeol membuka kasar pintu kamarnya dan tidak menemukan sosok Baekhyun disana.

"Ck! Sudah kuduga.." ucap Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

.  
.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

BRAKK!

"hosh hosh aku sudah menemukannya" ucap Baekhyun terengah-engah sambil menunjukkan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Kris , Sehun dan Kyungsoo menolehkan ke arah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu markas mereka dengan kasar. Kris berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagus" ucap Kris lalu mencium dalam bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas ciuman Kris masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kris. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membaca kertas itu yang ternyata adalah dokumen penting perusahaan 'Park Corp'.

"Inilah yang kita butuhkan. Aku yakin ini akan berhasil untuk menjatuhkan perusahaan Park Brengsek itu" rahang Kris mengeras setelah berkata seperti itu. Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Biar ku lihat Hyung" ucap Sehun yang masih memegang tab nya dan sofa tempat mereka duduk tadi. Kris menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Sehun dan Kyungsoo membaca dokumen itu dengan tenang dan mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka.

"Kapan kita akan menjualnya?" Ucap Sehun pada Kris.

"Secepatnya kumohon" itu adalah suara lemah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi melihat keluarga Park hancur setelah apa yang telah kita perjuangkan selama ini Sehun" Mohon Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Tenanglah Baek, kita akan segera menjualnya pada 'Lee Corp' sayang" Kris memangku tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya terisak didada Kris.

Kris lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tuan Lee, kami sudah mendapatkan Dokumen seperti yang kau minta. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Ucap Kris pada seseorang di sebrang sana dengan nada yang sangat dingin sambil mengelus-elus tubuh Baekhyun yang masih berada dipangkuannya itu.

"Baiklah" Kris menutup sambungan telepon tersebut tersenyum senang dan mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun.

"Dendammu akan segera terbalaskan sayang"

"Hiks terima kasih Kris"

"Sekarang kau hubungi Chanyeol dan ajak dia untuk bertemu denganmu membawa uang tebusan untuk menebus dokumen berharga miliknya itu. Dan.. sedikit kau beri ancaman Sehun" perintah Kris yang langsung di angguki oleh adiknya itu.

"Park Chanyeol? Apakah ini benar Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa aku. Yang jelas kini dokumen pentingmu sudah ada di tanganku. Jika kau ingin dokumenmu kembali, temui aku di jalan gyeongji no. 4 tengah malam ini. Telat satu menit, dokumenmu akan lenyap. Jangan lupa bawa uang 500 juta won tunai. Dan satu lagi.. kekasihmu yang bernama Baekhyun berada bersama kami, dan kami akan membunuhnya jika kau mencoba untuk memanggil polisi" ucap Sehun tanpa jeda dan langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Oh Sehun?! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun?!" Kris geram dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh adiknya itu.

"Aku tidak bodoh hyung. Jelas saja Chanyeol sudah jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Luhan yang memberitahunya padaku. Luhan itu cantik dan sangat kaya, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka jika ia bodoh haha"

"Terserah kau saja. Aku mempercayai otak jeniusmu itu"

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia merenung memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Jongin. Ia tidak mau Jongin menderita, apalagi karena dirinya. Kyungsoo awalnya mendekati Jongin atas perintah dari Kris, tapi lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang berbeda jika ia sedang bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman, bahagia dan merasa dihargai. Kyungsoo tidak tau yang namanya cinta sebelum Jongin menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bingung apakah ia harus melindungi Jongin atau memilih sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo resah saat ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan jawabannya dan menggerakkan tangannya pada sahabatnya itu.

_'Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut kalian. Tidak apa-apa kan?'  
_  
Semuanya mengernyit heran dengan Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengan lelaki jenius bermata bulat itu? Biasanya ia selalu mengikuti apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Kris tidak ambil pusing dengan itu, mungkin Kyungsoo kelelahan?

"Baiklah.. biar kami bertiga yang beraksi. Kau istirahatlah saja Kyung" jawab Kris dengan bijaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum karena ketiga sahabatnya tidak ada yang curiga.

_'Maafkan aku Kris, Baekhyun dan Sehun. Aku harus memberitahu ini pada Jongin. Aku tidak ingin lelaki yang aku cintai terluka. Maaf aku mengkhianati kalian' _batin Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

Kyungsoo langsung beranjak darisana menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya dengan rapat. Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata disana.

**To : Jongin  
From : Me**

**Jongin.  
Temui aku sekarang ditaman kemarin tempat kita bertemu. Ini sangat penting.  
Kumohon.**

Send

Kyungsoo berharap-harap cemas sambil meremas ponselnya lalu ia segera memakai jaket tebalnya dan keluar dari markas itu melalui jendela kamarnya.

.

.  
kling~

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi tanda ada panggilan masuk. Chanyeol mengernyit melihat nomer yang tidak di ketahui menghubunginya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

".."

"Iya saya Park Chanyeol. Anda siapa?" Jawab Chanyeol membuat suasana menjadi mencekam dan hening karena Luhan dan Jongin memperhatikan raut wajah Chanyeol yang serius.

".."

"Hey! Tunggu! Argh!" Chanyeol menggeram karena sang penelepon menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

"Dokumen itu berada ditangan yang menelpon ku barusan. Ia mengajak kita untuk bertemu dengannya di jalan gyeongji no. 4 tengah malam ini. Ia meminta uang 500 juta won sebagai tebusan dan.. ia akan membunuh Baekhyun bila kita membawa polisi" jelas Chanyeol pada Luhan dan Jongin sambil terduduk di kasurnya lemas.

"Apa maksudnya? Jadi.. bukan Baekhyun yang mencurinya?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Baekhyun diculik oleh orang yang mencuri dokumenmu itu? Hah! Lucu sekali" sambung Jongin.

"Kita tidak perlu khawatir. Kita ikuti dulu permainan mereka sekarang. Dan Luhan Hyung, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menyiapkan uang 500 juta itu" ucap Chanyeol datar.

"Kau gila Park!" Luhan tidak habis pikir oleh sahabatnya itu. Luhan lalu keluar dari sana.

Chanyeol masih nampak berpikir dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. Terutama pada Baekhyun. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa salah Chanyeol? Dan kenapa Baekhyun tega melakukan ini pada Chanyeol?

"Kita pasti menemukan jalan keluarnya Chan" Jongin menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

Klung~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia membuka screen locknya dan membaca pesan tersebut.

Ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kyungsoo.

**From : Kyungsoo  
To : Me**

**Jongin.  
Temui aku sekarang ditaman kemarin tempat kita bertemu. Ini sangat penting.  
Kumohon.**

Jongin langsung membalas pesan itu.

**From : Me  
To : Kyungsoo  
Baik, aku akan segera kesana. Tunggu aku.  
**  
Send

Setelahnya Jongin memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana dan beranjak dari sana.

"Chan, aku harus menemui Kyungsoo. Ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan" pamit Jongin pada Chanyeol yang masih terdiam disana.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.  
_'Cepatlah datang Jongin. Waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi. Kumohon'_

Kyungsoo sudah duduk di tempat yang ia janjikan pada Jongin tadi. Ia mengenggam kedua tangannya panik. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggil Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju lelaki berkulit tan itu.

"Untuk apa kau menyuruhku kemari malam-malam seperti ini eoh?"

Grep!

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba dan mulai terisak.

"Hey tenanglah. Katakan padaku dengan tenang oke?" Ucap Jongin lembut pada Kyungsoo saat pelukan mereka terlepas.

_'Jangan datang. Kumohon jangan datang ke tempat itu'_ eja Kyungsoo dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyung?" Tanya Jongin masih tidak mengerti.

_'500 juta, jangan datang'_ eja Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin langsung membelalakkan matanya ketika mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku harus datang Kyung, ini demi perusahaan 'Park Corp'. Demi sahabatku" ucap Jongin sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus menjelaskan pada Jongin dengan cara apa lagi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Jongin.

_'Ajak aku ikut bersamamu'_

"Baiklah" Jongin mengangguk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

"Park! Cepat jemput aku, aku sudah mencairkan uangnya. Aku tidak mau membawa uang sebanyak ini sendirian!" Luhan menggerutu berbicara dengan orang yang diteleponnya.

'Baiklah, aku segera kesana' Singkat Chanyeol dan melesat menjemput Luhan dengan mobil sport berwarna kuningnya.

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Artinya hanya tersisa satu jam lagi untuknya menuju ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan pemeras itu. Chanyeol segera menginjak pedal gasnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Untung saja jalanan sudah sepi karena sekarang hampir saja tengah malam. Hanya dalam 15 menit saja Chanyeol sudah sampai di Bank tempat Luhan mencairkan uangnya tadi.

Krittt~

"Cepatlah naik Lu, waktu kita tidak banyak" ucap Chanyeol pada Luhan yang sedang berdiri dengan sebuah tas koper disampingnya setelah membuka jendela mobil sportnya. Luhan hanya berdecak dan segera memasuki mobil Chanyeol.

"Hubungi Jongin, suruh dia segera ke tempat itu. Kita bertemu dengannya disana" peritah Chanyeol pada Luhan sambil terus fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Yeoboseyo Jongin, kami sedang berada didalam perjalan menuju gyeongji no. 4. Kita bertemu disana" Luhan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika Jongin menyanggupi perintahnya.

.

.  
"Kita tunggu disini sampai mereka datang" ucap Sehun pada Kris dan Baekhyun dan langsung diangguki oleh keduanya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di balik dinding pembatas jalan untuk memata-matai Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Mata Baekhyun terbelalak ketika mobil sport kuning Chanyeol sudah tiba disana disusul dengan mobil sport hitam lainnya. Chanyeol masih belum keluar dari mobilnya. Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang berada didalam mobil Jonginpun masih terdiam disana.

Kyungsoo sungguh panik, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia telah mengkhianati sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kling~

Ponsel Chanyeol kembali berdering. Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol mengangkat panggilan itu.

'Kau sudah tiba nampaknya. Apa kau membawa uangnya?'

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepatlah tunjukkan wajah busukmu itu!" Chanyeol sungguh geram dengan suara seseorang yang meneleponnya itu.

'Wow santai saja bung. Aku sudah membawa dokumenmu itu. Kau dulu yang keluar dari mobilmu' Chanyeol langsung keluar dari mobilnya sedetik kemudian.

Baekhyun tercekat ketika Chanyeol melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Sehun.

"Sudah, sekarang kau keluarlah" ucap Chanyeol santai sambil mencari-cari keberadaan sosok yang meneleponnya itu.

"Hai, Park Chanyeol"

Sehun keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdiri dengan santai dihadapan Chanyeol sambil membawa dokumen milik Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Mana uang tebusanku?" Tanya Sehun dengan datar dan menggunakan kacamata hitamnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan yang masih didalam mobil itu dan menarik lelaki cantik itu keluar. Luhan pun keluar dengan membawa koper hitam di tangannya. Mata Luhan terbelalak sempurna ketika melihat Sehun dihadapannya.

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan tergagap dengan tangan yang gemetar dan hampir menjatuhkan koper ditangannya.

"Oh hai Luhan" Sehun menampilkan senyumannya pada Luhan.

"K-kau? Katakan jika ini tidak benar Sehun" ucap Luhan terbata-bata sambil menutup kedua mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

Sehun berdecih sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, dan juga terima kasih atas informasi yang sudah kau berikan padaku"

"J-jadi kau dan Kris membohongiku selama ini? Kau sungguh jahat Sehun!" Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih bingung melihat Luhan yang ternyata mengenal pria brengsek yang sudah menipunya ini.

"Cepat serahkan dokumen itu dan kembalikan Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tidak habis pikir ternyata Chanyeol masih memikirkan pria tanpa identitas itu.

"Hahaha, keluarlah Hyung" Ucap Sehun sambil tertawa dan munculah Kris dengan Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya.

Chanyeol sempat tercengang dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Baekhyun nya dengan wajah yang sangat tenang dan datar itu membuat Chanyeol terheran-heran. Apa benar yang dikatakan Luhan bahwa Baekhyunlah yang berada di balik semua ini. Tapi Chanyeol langsung mengusir pemikiran negatifnya itu dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Kita serahkan ini secara bersamaan" singkat Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun.

Lalu Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun itu.

"Luhan hyung, serahkan uang itu pada Sehun" perintah Chanyeol.

Dengan perasaan benci yang Luhan tujukan pada Sehun, ia kini sudah menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap tajam pada Sehun dihadapannya itu.

"1..2..3" Chanyeol berhitung dan koper itu kini berpindah tangan pada Sehun.

Deg!

Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun terbelalak kaget karena Baekhyun malah menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari menjauhinya. Sehun, Kris dan juga Baekhyun melarikan diri. Luhan berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga! Si brengsek itu menarik kembali dokumen itu dan membawanya pergi Chanyeol! Bagaimana ini?!" Luhan terduduk lemah di jalan sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan aku hiks" Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Luhan dan ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir bodoh?! Hiks" Luhan masih berteriak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu memberi kode kepada Jongin untuk mengikuti kemana larinya ketiga orang itu dan langsung di angguki oleh Jongin yang sedari tadi memgantisipasi jika ini akan terjadi.

"Tenanglah Luhan hyung, dokumen yang mereka bawa itu dokumen palsu"

Luhan langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
OCIDAKKKK! DOKUMEN YANG SELAMA INI DIPERJUANGKAN OLEH BAEKHYUN TERNYATA PALSU?!  
Chanyeol ternyata pintar juga permisah!

Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun setelah ini?

FAST UPDATE!

NANTI SORE YUTA SHARE SAMPE TAMAT! SELESAI! END!  
BANYAK KEJUTAN YANG AKAN TERJADI DISINI!  
DAN YUTA JUGA MINTA MAAF KALO CERITANYA AGAK ANEH, MAKSAIN DAN JUGA SEDIKIT CRIME WKWK :V

Seperti biasa. review dulu :* 


	6. Chapter 6

"Astaga! Si brengsek itu menarik kembali dokumen itu dan membawanya pergi Chanyeol! Bagaimana ini?!" Luhan terduduk lemah di jalan sambil menangis.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, maafkan aku hiks" Chanyeol segera menoleh ke arah Luhan dan ikut berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hyung" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir bodoh?! Hiks" Luhan masih berteriak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu memberi kode kepada Jongin untuk mengikuti kemana larinya ketiga orang itu dan langsung di angguki oleh Jongin yang sedari tadi memgantisipasi jika ini akan terjadi.

"Tenanglah Luhan hyung, dokumen yang mereka bawa itu dokumen palsu"

Luhan langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan Chanyeol barusan.

.  
.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**DON'T SAY GOODBYE (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : EXO Members and others

Rated : M

Summary : "suara apa itu?". "maaf.. semua T-shirt ku sedang dicuci, yang ada hanya kemeja ini" . "siapa nama mu? berapa usia mu? darimana kau berasal? apa yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini? siapa kau sebenarnya?" . "lindungi.. a-akuhh ku-mohon.." WARNING! YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN-AI/MATURECONTENT. DLDR! CHECK THIS OUT!

Disclaimer : Seperti biasalah, ini ff 100% asli buatan Yuta dan tanpa pengawet juga pemanis buatan(?) Semoga kalian suka aja bacanya, itu udah bikin Yuta seneng kok ^^)/

A/n : kritik dan saran kalian sangat berguna buat saya ^^)/ FF ini terinspirasi dari MV DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye tapi Yuta buat ChanBaek Versionnya kkkk~ Semoga suka ^^)/

Backsound : DAVICHI - Don't Say Goodbye

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"Kyungsoo. Kau pasti tau kemana mereka kan? Tolong beri tau aku Kyung" Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan wajah memohonnya. Kyungsoo menangguk.

_'Mereka kembali ke markas kita'_

"Terima kasih Kyung. Aku mencintaimu" Ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Kyungsoo menghangat. Dan kemudian Jongin melajukan mobilnya ke arah yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.  
Brak!

Jongin mendobrak pintu markas Baekhyun dengan kuat.

"Keparat! Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Kris berjalan ke arah Jongin hendak memukul pria tan itu. Namun tangan Kris di tepis oleh Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari baelakang Jongin.

"K-kyungsoo? Bukankah kau? Ohh jadi kau mengkhianati kami dan memberitahunya eoh?!"

Kris geram hampir saja menampar Kyungsoo namun Jongin lebih cepat meninju wajah Kris sampai ia terjungkal dan adu jotos pun tak terhindarkan disana. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Kris ketika melihat Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Sehun langsung berdiri dan memisahkan perkelahian antara kakaknya dengan teman Chanyeol itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang bahu Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Kyung? Kenapa kau mengkhianati kami dan membela orang jahat itu Kyung?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia malah menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan berlari kearah Jongin yang sudah babak belur itu. Sehun menahan tubuh Kris agar tidak menyerang Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menangis sesunggukkan sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin.

"Hiks hiks H-hentikan! A-aku mencintainya!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar apa yang barusan Kyungsoo ucapkan. Jonginlah yang paling terkejut oleh perkataan Kyungsoo.

"K-kyung? K-kau bisa bicara?" Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin segera membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan dibalas oleh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol dan Luhan tiba dimarkas mereka. Tentu saja Chanyeol dan Luhan bisa menyusul Jongin karena Jongin sebelumnya telah menyalakan gps di ponselnya agar dapat diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Sungguh pintar.

"Luhan hyung, tolong bawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini" perkataan Chanyeol langsung di turuti oleh Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan membopong tubuh Jongin menuju mobilnya. Setelah memastikan Jongin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah beranjak dari sana. Kini Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada tiga orang yang masih terdiam disana. Yaitu, Kris, Sehun dan.. Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan dokumen itu. Kalian boleh ambil itu dan menjualnya sesuka kalian" mulai Chanyeol.

"Tapi ada satu yang masih ingin aku pertanyakan pada kalian.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral ini? Itu sangat menjijikan sekali jika alasan kalian hanyalah uang. Apa kalian tidak punya pekerjaan sehingga kalian hanya bisa memeras uangku dengan mencuri? Ck! Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir, kalian kemanakan otak kalian it-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh suara Baekhyun.

"Cukup Park! Tutup mulutmu itu. Kata-katamu sungguh pedas seperti ayahmu yang brengsek itu!" Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun membawa-bawa nama ayahnya?

"Ya! Ayahmu Tuan Park yang terhormat itu nyatanya tak lebih dari seorang brengsek!" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan penuh emosi. Chanyeol masih membungkam mulutnya untuk mendengarkan Baekhyun lebih lanjut.

"Dia telah membunuh keluargaku! Dia membunuh Ayahku, Ibuku dan juga Hyungku! Dia telah membunuh semua orang yang aku cintai kau tau?! Hiks"

Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya ketika mengingat kejadian yang sangat mengerikan itu. Chanyeol terdiam berdiri kaku mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terluka itu. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan ke arah Kris dan menarik tengkuk pria tinggi itu lalu menciumnya dihadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi agar tidak meninju lelaki yang bernama Kris itu.

"Dan Kris datang untuk menyelamatkan ku. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku bila aku ikut terbunuh oleh tangan kotor Ayahmu itu. Dan aku sungguh bersyukur jika Tuhan mengirimkan Kris untuk menyelamatkanku dan membalas semua dendam atas kematian keluargaku" Baekhyun lalu berjalan memutari Chanyeol.

"Dan aku juga sangat bersyukur karena Putra seorang pemilik 'Park Corp' itu sangat bodoh! Ck!" Baekhyun menatap tajam pada mata elang Chanyeol.

"Dan kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuhmu dan keluargamu itu, Park Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Baek? Balas dendam bukanlah cara yang baik" pandangan Chanyeol melemah ketika ia menatap kedalam manik kecoklatan milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tau apa Chanyeol?! Balas dendam adalah cara yang terbaik! Kau tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan selama ini! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Hiks"

Baekhyun kembali menangis di hadapan Chanyeol. Kris dan Sehun tidak berani menghentikan Baekhyun. Mereka kini hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang lelaki mungil itu lakukan.

"Kau salah Baek. Aku yakin kau adalah orang yang baik. Jadi hentikanlah ini. Orangtuamu dan Hyungmu juga tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini disana. Maafkanlah ayahku, maafkan semua kesalahan ayahku Baek" Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Lelaki mungil itu terdiam dan tampaknya sedang berpikir memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Mungkin Chanyeol sedikit ada benarnya juga. Orangtua dan Hyung Baekhyun tidak akan senang melihatnya seperti ini. Hati yang kotor dan dipenuhi oleh rasa dendam itu membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa hidup bahagia dan terus merasa tertekan.

"Sekali pembunuh tetap pembunuh!" Kris bersuara. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini menatap Kris.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Baek. Rencana kita sedikit lagi akan selesai. Kita tinggal menjual dokumen itu dan kembali hidup tenang di China. Apa kau tidak merindukan China Baek?" Kris kini sudah berada di samping Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun yang masih menunduk menyebabkan tautan tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Ne.. cepat jual dokumen itu Kris" ucap Baekhyun datar sambil melihat kelantai.

"B-Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memekik heran pada Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Baekhyun memang benar-benar membenci ayahnya dan perlakuan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol selama ini hanyalah dusta belaka.

"Diamlah Park! Pergi kau darisini!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusir Chanyeol namun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi.. jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan berakhir di penjara. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Baek. Maafkan aku.. dokumen itu palsu, dan polisi akan segera kemari. Maaf" ucapan Chanyeol bagaikan petir disiang bolong bagi ketiga orang disana. Terutama untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Chanyeol dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol segera membalikkan badannya dan hendak keluar dari sana. Namun Baekhyun mencekal tangannya.

"C-chanh aku mohon.. lindungi aku"

(ntar dulu(?), kok Yuta ngerasa kalo Beqyon jadi kaya cabe banget ya? -_- Bhaq!)

Deg!

Chanyeol teringat oleh kata-kata itu. Kata-kata terluka yang Baekhyun tuturkan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Chanyeol masih mengingat itu sampai sekarang. Chanyeol tidak akan melupakan pertemuan mereka. Chanyeol sungguh terluka. Semua yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Baekhyun adalah hanyalah rencana Baekhyun.

Niu niu niu~ #sirinegagal -,-

"Maafkan aku Baek.."

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dan terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan sosok ringkih Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya ketika beberapa pasukan polisi sudah memborgol tangannya dan kedua temannya.

Sehun dan Kris sudah tidak berkutik lagi karena pistol polisi yang sudah menempel pada dahi mereka. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya di giring memasuki mobil polisi. Baekhyun hanya diam memandang Chanyeol.

Sedangkan Chanyeol disana sedang dipeluk oleh si Ayah. Tuan Park nampak khawatir dengan kondisi anak semata wayangnya itu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam menunduk tanpa memperdulikan sang Ayah, merespon Ayah hanya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, apa aku boleh berbicara sebentar dengan Tuan Park? Aku berjanji tidak lebih dari dua menit" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bersuara berbicara pada polisi yang memborgolnya.

Polisi itu hanya mengangguk, dan berjalan menuntun Baekhyun menuju Tuan Park. Tuan Park dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Baekhyun berdiri di hadapan Tuan Park dan menatap mata Tuan Park. Tatapan terluka dan emosi yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Diluar dugaan, Baekhyun malah menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menampilkan eyesmile nya walau dimatanya sudah menggenang airmata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Park. Terima kasih atas semua jasa yang telah kau berikan padaku. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Semoga kau dan keluargamu hidup dengan bahagia" Tuan Park tercekat melihat senyuman Baekhyun.

Tuan Park tidak tau siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya. Tapi Tuan Park merasa bila ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan sosok di depannya ini. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat senyuman itu.. senyuman tulus dan terluka. Seperti senyuman sahabatnya, seperti senyuman... Tuan Byun?

"Kau telah mengingatnya? Ya.. aku adalah putra dari Tuan Byun yang kau bunuh Tuan" sambung Baekhyun.

Mata Tuan Park membulat sempurna. Ia berkeringat dingin dan tubuhnya serasa kaku tidak bisa di gerakan. Tuan Park ingin memanggil Baekhyun, tapi terlambat sudah. Baekhyun sudah kembali memasuki mobil polisi dan telah berlalu.

.

.

"Ayah.. katakan ini dengan jujur" Chanyeol duduk dikursi hadapan meja kerja Tuan Park.

Chanyeol saat ini tengah berada di ruang kantor ayah nya. Tuan Park menunggu apa yang akan di katakan putranya itu dengan wajah yang datar.

"Benarkah kau yang membunuh Tuan Byun?" Ucap Chanyeol langsung pada titik nya membuat Tuan Park tersentak. Namun sedetik kemudian Tuan Park menampilkan senyumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? Apakah ayah terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh? Dan jika ayah pembunuh, seharusnya ayah sudah dipenjara kan?" Tuan Park masih saja seperti biasa. Tuan Park yang ramah, baik dan tenang.

"Baekhyun tidak mungkin bohong Ayah"

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Chan"

"Mana mungkin ayah?!" Chanyeol mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol! Kau tau apa hah?!"

"Ck! Sudah kuduga kau memang membunuhnya!" Chanyeol berdecih lalu berdiri meninggalkan Tuan Park hendak keluar darisana.

"Dan satu lagi.. Aku akan angkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Aku tidak sudi bekerja di perusahaan yang sukses atas penderitaan dan tangis orang lain" Dan Chanyeol membanting pintu ruangan Tuan Park begitu saja.

Tuan Park tampak termenung memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Chanyeol lah satu-satunya harapan bagi perusahaan ini. Perasaan Tuan Park tidak karuan saat ini. Ia menundukkan kepala nya yang serasa ingin pecah itu pada meja berbantalkan lengannya. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan merasa bersalah yang amat sangat mengganggu pikiran Tuan Park. Tuan Park merutuki kejadian itu.

Sungguh itu di luar dugaannya, ia tidak pernah menyuruh orang untuk membantai keluarga Byun. Ia hanya menyuruh orang suruhannya untuk menghajar Tuan Byun sampai cacat. Tapi sepertinya ia salah memilih orang suruhan. Orang-orang suruhannya ternyata adalah sekelomopok pembunuh bayaran bertangan dingin. Tuan Park sama sekali tidak tau, bahwa mereka adalah mafia. Sampai saat Tuan Park mendengar keluarga Tuan Byun telah meninggal, Tuan Park sangat terpukul dan hampir saja menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi. Tapi sisi egois Tuan Park mengambil alih niat awalnya yaitu ia akan tetap menjalankan bisnis ini seolah-olah ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Byun. Semua ia lakukan demi keluarganya tercinta.

Tidak mungkin ia menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi begitu saja sedangkan anak dan istrinya akan menderita. Dan keberuntungan berada di pihak Tuan Park. Polisi sama sekali tidak mencurigainya dan ia berpikir bahwa ia akan hidup tenang. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Kejadian yang telah 5 tahun silam terjadi itu kini perlahan-lahan terkuak. Mengembalikan memori kelam Tuan Park pada masa itu. Rasa bersalah yang luar biasa pada keluarga Tuan Byun. Tuan Park takut untuk mengakuinya dan meminta maaf. Ia sungguh takut bila keluarganya akan meninggalkannya. Dan kini Chanyeol malah akan meninggalkannya, itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat buruk baginya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi sampai kapanpun. Ia harus mati dengan tenang tanpa perasaan bersalah lagi

"Maafkan ayah Chanyeol. Ayah akan meminta maaf pada anak dari Tuan Byun itu" gumam Tuan Park sambil meremas kepalanya yang terasa pening itu.

.

.  
"Hey.. bangunlah. Aku membawakan makan untukmu" ucap seorang polisi bermata panda itu pada Kris yang sedang duduk di sudut sel penjara. Kris hanya melirik sebentar dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke posisi semula.

"Cih! Sombong sekali ternyata kau hah? Aku tau kau belum makan seharian ini. Dan ini sudah hampir malam. Tubuhmu yang kurus itu nanti tambah kurus. Cepat ambil ini" polisi itu menyodorkan senampan makanan dan minuman pada Kris dengan suara cempreng dan cerewetnya.

"berisik!" Kris mengambil nampan itu dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati, kau malah membalasnya dengan kasar seperti itu" gerutu polisi yang bername tag Tao di seragamnya itu sambil berbalik meninggalkan Kris.

"Tunggu, kau bisa suapi aku? Aku kesulitan jika tanganku diborgol seperti ini" Tao tersentak dengan suara lemah Kris yang memohon bantuannya itu.

"Baiklah. Ini karena aku kasihan padamu." Tao akhirnya menyuapi Kris dengan jeruji besi yang menjadi pembatas antara mereka. Kris memang hanya sendiri di dalam sel khusus itu.

Itu adalah sel yang disediakan khusus untuk seorang mafia terjahat dan terlicik seperti Kris. Kris terpisah sel oleh Baekhyun dan Sehun. Ternyata kasus Kris bukan hanya kasus pembalasan dendam Baekhyun, tetapi Kris juga adalah seorang mafia narkoba dan pembunuh bayaran sedari dulu tanpa di ketahui oleh semua temannya tentunya. Kris adalah buronan kelas kakap yang sudah diincar oleh para polisi. Dan betapa beruntungnya polisi itu bahwa mereka dapat dengan mudah menangkap Kris pada saat itu. Malah Kris hanya pasrah pada saat mereka di bekuk dimarkas mereka.

"Hey, kau manis juga. Siapa namamu?" Suara Kris memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Memangnya penting untukmu jika kau mengetahui namaku eoh?" Tao menyuapi Kris dengan kasar karena ia agak kesal dengan pria berambut blonde ini.

"Ya siapa tau saja jika kita menikah nanti aku bisa dengan lancar menyebutkan namamu" ucapan datar Kris membuat polisi bermata panda itu sedikit merona.

"Jangan bermimpi. Kau itu buronan dan aku polisi. Kita tidak akan mungkin menikah!" Tao yang semakin kesal kini malah memakan makanan Kris.

"Hey aku hanya bercanda. Dan kenapa kau memakan makananku eoh?" Kris juga agak kesal dengan polisi ini yang memakan jatahnya itu.

"Kau membuatku kesal! Lebih baik aku saja yang makan makanan ini" Tao malah menarik makanan itu keluar dari jeruji dan memakannya dengan khidmat di hadapan Kris.

"Yasudah makan saja. Aku mengalah dengan wanita" cuek Kris menggoda polisi itu.

"Yak! Siapa yang kau bilang wanita eoh? Apa matamu buta?" Tao mendelik tajam ke arah Kris dan mengangkat sendoknya.

"Jika kau bukan wanita, coba kau tunjukkan padaku. Buka bajumu sekarang didepanku"

Pletakk!

"Selain mafia jahat kau ternyata orang yang mesum!" Setelah melemparkan sendok itu pada kepala Kris, Tao berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Haishh aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menikahimu Tao-ah!" Teriak Kris pada saat Tao sudah menghilang darisana.

.

.  
"Besok adalah hari dimana Baekhyun dan Sehun akan dijatuhkan hukuman yang sesuai dengan perbuatan mereka dipengadilan nanti. Apa kau siap Kyung?"

Tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun di ruang tamu apartemen Jongin. Ya, Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tinggal diapartemennya untuk sementara setelah kejadian itu.

Kyungsoo belum menjawab namun ponsel Jongin lebih dulu berbunyi. Jongin segera menjawab panggilan telepon itu dan tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai dengan wajah yang shock setelah mendengar suara disebrang sana. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah yang panik juga.

.

"Menikahlah denganku Baek. Ayah sudah menyetujui kita"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang saat mereka kini sedang berada di balkon rumah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka bahwa pria yang sedang memeluknya ini akan melamarnya begitu cepat.

Ya, Tuan Park menangguhkan hukuman Baekhyun dan Sehun saat mereka berada di pengadilan pada waktu itu. Baekhyun sungguh terkejut tiba-tiba Tuan Park menangis meminta maaf padanya di depan semua orang yang ada disana. Baekhyun langsung lemas dan menangis sekuat tenaga tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi padanya.

Usahanya selama 5 tahun ini untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seorang yang telah membunuh keluarga nya ternyata berakhir seperti ini. Semua perasaan dendam dan emosi yang tumbuh semakin hari semakin besar itu menguap begitu saja ketika melihat Tuan Park menangis dan berlutut di hadapannya. Seolah semua beban berat yang berada dalam dirinya terangkat semua. Baekhyun menyesal sebenarnya. Baekhyun sangat menyesal dengan niat buruknya itu pada Tuan Park. Seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini semua.

Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa semua yang terjadi pada dirinya itu adalah Takdir Tuhan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang digariskan oleh Tuhan padanya. Ia harus menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, ku mohon maafkan semua kesalahanku" itulah yang Tuan Park ucapkan pada Baekhyun berkali-kali.

Baekhyun langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Tuan Park dan memeluk pria paruh baya itu. Keduanya menangis dengan keras. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu tersenyum bahagia bila ayahnya kini sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan meminta maaf.

Semua orang yang ada disana terharu melihat kejadian yang sarat akan emosi dan kesedihan itu. Akhirnya hakim memutuskan Baekhyun dan Sehun lepas dari tuntutan pidana mereka dan bebas. Sedangkan Kris, ia masih harus menjalankan hukumannya selama 5 tahun didalam jeruji besi nan dingin itu. Kris menerima keputusan hakim pada saat itu. Asalkan melihat Baekhyun bahagia, ia juga akan bahagia.

Jadi seperti inilah akhir dari perjuangan seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Tuhan sungguh baik pada mereka.

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya. Ia melepas pelukan tangan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya dan berbalik menghadap pria tinggi itu.

"Kenapa kau menangis Baek?" Chanyeol khawatir dan mengusap liquid krystal Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan emosi pada dadanya dengan airmata yang terus menetes itu. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol sambil terisak. Chanyeol membalas ciuman Baekhyun sambil mengusap-usap punggung lelaki cantik itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baek.." gumam Chanyeol di dalam lumatannya.

Baekhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pria itu walaupun sedetik saja. Ia membutuhkan pria itu disampingnya selamanya.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Keduanya kini memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Ciuman itu berlangsung dengan lama karena keduanya memang sama-sama tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman yang memabukkan itu di tambah lagi dengan hembusan angin malam yang membelai lembut kulit mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan mendorong Chanyeol kedalam kamar tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Sungguh Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat ini. Ia merasa nyaman dan aman berada di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun harus membalas perlakuan baik Chanyeol padanya selama ini. Baekhyun harus membalasnya sekarang. Ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat.

Baekhyun terus mendorong Chanyeol hingga pria tinggi itu terduduk dikasur king size miliknya itu. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan melanjutkan french kiss mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun limbung karena Chanyeol kini menggendongnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur itu. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat keduanya benar-benar sudah kehabisan oksigen. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tanpa melakukan apapun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sayunya. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk meraih tengkuk Chanyeol dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka. Tangan Baekhyun mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu-persatu dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol awalnya terpejam kini terbuka lebar saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun mulai melucuti celananya. Dengan cepat tangan Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"B-baek? K-kau.."

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya pada bibir Chanyeol lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

"Ne.. mari kita lakukan Chan.."

Chanyeol serasa keruntuhan langit saat melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang mengizinkannya untuk melakukan ini lebih jauh dan lebih intim. Kepala Chanyeol perlahan merendah dan melumat bibir manis Baekhyun lagi. Sedangkan tangannya juga dengan lincah melepas pakaian yang di kenakan Baekhyun satu persatu. Kini keduanya telah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuh mereka.

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan keras melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun dibawahnya. Ini serasa disurga bagi Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka momen ini akan tiba secepat ini. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Chanyeol segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher mulus Baekhyun dan menyesap leher Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan banyak tanda cinta disana. Baekhyun pun serasa melayang saat menerima semua sentuhan Chanyeol yang di berikan kepadanya.

Chanyeol mencari-cari lubang Baekhyun di bawah sana dan membasahinya dengan air liurnya. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat saat jemari Chanyeol bermain di lubangnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol segera mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun. Mempertemukan ujung kejantanannya dengan cincin berkerut Baekhyun. Sentuhan yang baru pertama kali mereka rasakan itu sungguh luar biasa. Chanyeol tidak mau menunggu lama lagi segera menelusupkan kejantanannya pada lubang itu.

"Ini yang pertama untukku Baek, dan aku juga yakin jika ini adalah yang pertama untukmu. Maafkan aku.. aku mencintaimu"

"Akh!"

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata itu pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera melesakkan kejantanannya begitu saja. Membuat Baekhyun terpekik tertahan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa itu. Chanyeol masih belum menggerakkan penisnya di sana.

Ia masih menunggu Baekhyun siap. Ia sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti lelaki cantik ini, ia hanya ingin memberikan kenikmatan penuh cinta pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri menahan sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun menghela nafas dan membuka matanya menatap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Hah~ bergeraklah Chanh.. aku siap hmmpphh-"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Chanyeol menggenjot lubang perawan Baekhyun dengan cepat karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun bila ia melakukannya dengan pelan. Chanyeol terus berusaha melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam agar menemukan spot Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak seirama dengan genjotan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol menaikkan kedua kaki Baekhyun ke bahunya dan melesakkan lebih dalam lagi penisnya. Dan..

"Angh! Eungh Chanh~ itu apahh ahh! Sungguh ni-nikmathh" Pekik Baekhyun saat kepala penis Chanyeol yang terus mencium spot miliknya di dalam sana.

Chanyeol lega mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan,membuatnya semangat untuk menyentuh titik itu lagi berkali-kali. Kepala Baekhyun pening bukan main merasakan luar biasa nikmat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Penisnya juga sedang di kocok oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya tidak berkutik dan hanya bisa mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saja.

"Ah ah ah! Disinihh baekh? Engh!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus menggenjot Baekhyun dengan semua tenaga yang ia miliki.

Bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang merasakan nikmat luar biasa. Tetapi Chanyeol pun juga merasakan itu saat penisnya terasa di remas dan dicengkram oleh lubang hangat Baekhyun. Ranjang yang menopang tubuh mereka kini berdecit dengan kuat menggambarkan betapa ganasnya kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan. Suara desahan Baekhyun yang bersahutan dengan geraman nikmat Chanyeol menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Aktivitas mereka sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam. Dan kini keduanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika mereka akan sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuh mereka di penuhi oleh peluh dan juga nafas mereka sudah terengah-engah.

"Akuh hah mencintaimu Baek, mau kah k-kau menikah denganku?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu.

"Eungh~ a-kuh jugahh mencin-taimuh Chanh.. eumph akuh mau me-menikahh denganmuh akh!" Balas Baekhyun diselingi oleh desahan yang terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Dan dalam beberapa hentakan lagi, akhirnya mereka sampai pada orgasme bercinta mereka yang pertama. Sungguh nikmat tiada tara bagi keduanya. Bercinta dengan orang yang saling mencintai itu sungguh luar biasa.

.

.

"Eung~ Kyung"

Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada yang lemah. Sedangkan lelaki yang berada di sebelahnya kini menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di ruang tv di apartemen milik Jongin. Kyungsoo sekarang menetap di rumah Jongin setelah keduanya resmi berpacaran setelah sidang pengadilan Baekhyun itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengeluarkan suaramu lagi setelah kejadian itu Kyung? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi yang mengatakan 'aku mencintai Jongin' seperti waktu itu"

Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati takut lelaki bermata bulat itu tersinggung dengan perkataannya.

_'Aku akan mengatakannya jika kita sudah menikah nanti'_ eja Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Jongin mendesah kecewa. Namun seketika ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Jongin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini? Apa yang ia lihat saat ini? Kyungsoo sedang memejamkan matanya sambil mencium bibir Jongin?! Astaga! Siapapun cubit Jongin saat ini!

Cpkh

Ciuman itu terlepas dan Kyungsoo perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu membulat ketika menatap wajah terkejut Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah menyadari apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia langsung menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya menahan malu pada Jongin. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan bibirnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan sehabis menyentuh bibir Jongin.

Grep

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin hampir saja tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah itu. Namun Jongin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kembali pada Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya tapi gagal karena Jongin terlebih dulu menahan tengkuknya. Dan kedua belah bibir itupun bertemu kembali.

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih betah membuka matanya melihat wajah tampan Jongin yang sedang mencium dari jarak sebegini dekat dan merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jongin diwajahnya. Jongin mulai menggerakkan bibirnya melumat bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian.

Kyungsoo masih menutup rapat bibirnya ketika lidah Jongin mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menggigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mau tidak mau membuka bibirnya dan Jongin tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan itu langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Kyungsoo dan bertarung dengan lidah manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas kemeja Jongin dengan erat juga, menyalurkan perasaan anehnya yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

"Eumphh~"

Desahan pertama ketika ciuman mereka terlepas yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo seumur hidupnya dan itu untuk Jongin. Dan setelahnya Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat.

"Terima kasih Kyung, aku sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

Brak!

"Akh! Kau menyakitiku Sehun! Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku lagi eoh?! Kau bahkan sudah menipuku dan merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga untukku! Hiks" Luhan menangis saat tubuhnya kini sudah di kunci oleh Sehun di club miliknya.

"Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku Lu" lirih Sehun.

"Maaf tidak akan mengembalikan sesuatu yang berharga itu Sehun! Pergi kau dari hadapanku!" Luhan masih betah berteriak di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku memang tidak bisa mengembalikan kesucianmu lagi Lu. Tapi aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang barharga yang lainnya untukmu Lu. Maafkan aku" Sehun masih berbicara lirih pada makhluk ringkih di hadapannya ini.

"Omong kosong! Aku sudah membencimu Oh Sehun!"

Luhan menghempaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dan ingin beranjak begitu saja darisana, namun cekalan tangan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan dengan keras dan menghantam tubuh tingginya. Memeluk tubuh kurus Luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Sepertinya aku memang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Xi Luhan" Mata Luhan membulat mendengar penuturan Sehun padanya.

"Maaf.. aku tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi Sehun" Luhan melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Sehun dan beranjak darisana.

"Aku akan terus memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku sampai kau bersedia untuk menikah denganku Lu" Sehun mengucapkan itu dengan datar membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lupakan janjimu dulu Sehun, itu hanya dusta"

"Tidak, aku akan menepati janji itu Lu"

.

.  
"Tuhanlah yang menetapkan pernikahan ini. Aku mengambilmu menjadi pasangan hidup untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selamanya dalam susah atau senang sesuai hukum Tuhan sampai maut memisahkan kita. Inilah janji setiaku yang tulus. Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang lantang pada Baekhyun di hadapan Pastur dan banyak orang yang hadir disana.

"Dan aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang sampai selamanya dalam susah atau senang aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sesuai hukum Tuhan sampai mau memisahkan kita. Inilah janji setiaku yang tulus. Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun pun mengucapkan itu dengan tenang dan lancar sambil menampilkan senyumannya pada lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya ini.

"Saya sahkan kedua mempelai adam ciptaan Tuhan ini dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Mulai sekarang kalian sah menjadi suami istri dan kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing" ucap sang Pastur setelah mengesahkan keduanya dan langsung di sambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh orang yang datang ke acara pernikahan mereka di sebuah gereja itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan meneteskan airmatanya terharu dan bahagia karena ia akhirnya dapat hidup bahagia dengan lelaki yang sangat mencintainya itu. Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama memejamkan kedua matanya saat mereka merasakan bibir mereka telah menempel dengan sempurna. Chanyeol mengecup lama bibir Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan milik Baekhyun. Menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat.

Chanyeol agak menunduk dan Baekhyun agak mendongak untuk meladeni ciuman Chanyeol. Semua orang yang sedang duduk menyaksikan momen itu menunjukkan ekspresi mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Kris yang saat ini tengah tersenyum miris saat melihat Baekhyun, sosok lelaki yang ia cintai selama ini telah bahagia bersama orang lain. Hati Kris sedikit sakit melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bertautan mesra dengan Chanyeol. Kris sedikit kecewa menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya lah yang dapat membahagiakan Baekhyun. Tapi Kris percaya bahwa Chanyeol dapat memberikan Baekhyun kebahagiaan yang lebih daripada dirinya. Kris yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik bukan seorang penjahat seperti dirinya. Chanyeol lah memang orang yang paling tepat untuk bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Kris bahagia bila melihat sosok yang selalu ia lindungi itu juga bahagia.

Sedangkan lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kris itu tersenyum lebih miris saat melihat ekspresi Kris. Ya, jujur saja ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Kris dan kini ia menyadari bila ia menyukai lelaki yang berada disebelahnya itu.

"Kris.."

Kris langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki disampingnya yang memanggilnya dengan lirih itu. Namun lelaki bermata panda itu masih betah menundukkan kepalanya. Membuat Kris mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa Tao?" tanya Kris dengan suara yang lirih juga.

"umm, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisakah kita keluar sebentar?" Tao masih tidak mau menatap lawan bicaranya itu lalu beranjak darisana begitu saja. Dan Kris langsung mengikuti pria bermata panda itu dibelakangnya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang berada di belakang gereja tersebut.

Tao masih terdiam membelakangi Kris. Matanya bergerak resah kesana-kemari karena bingung memikirkan apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia sampaikan pada Kris. Sedangkan Kris masih terdiam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tao.

"Apa yang ingin kau-"

"hiks hiks"

Ucapan Kris terpotong ketika Tao dengan tiba-tiba malah menangis itu. Kris menghampiri Tao dan menepuk pelan bahu Tao.

"Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Tangan Kris reflek membawa tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan polisi manis itu dengan mengusap-usap punggung Tao. Kris merasakan getaran aneh saat tubuh hangat Tao berada di pelukannya dan malah memeluk tubuhnya balik dengan erat.

"hiks maafkan aku Kris.. hiks sepertinya aku menyukaimu. Ahh lupakan, bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan ini huweee" Tao langsung menjauhkan tubuh nya dari Kris dan malah berjongkok sambil menangis menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kris yang awalnya terkejut kini malah tertawa melihat tingkah kenakan polisi manis didepannya ini. Kris tersenyum menawan berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berjongkok juga mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tao.

"Kau tadi mengatakan apa? kalau bicara itu yang jelas" Kris menyembunyikan tawanya saat ia berhasil menggoda lelaki bermata panda itu.

Tao langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada Kris sambil mencebikkan bibirnya lucu dan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan aku ucapkan?" tanya Tao mencoba untuk memastikan.

Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"haishh syukurlah" Tao mendesah lega sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

Duk

"A-aw.. a-apa yang k-kau lakukan Kris?"

Tao tergagap melihat wajah dingin Kris yang telah membuatnya terduduk di tanah karena Kris terus merayap merangkak mengunci tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kris. Namun Kris tetap diam tidak menjawab dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao yang sudah memerah itu.

"Kau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, kau manis juga ya" perkataan Kris barusan sukses membuat wajah Tao semakin memerah.

Tao membuang wajahnya ke arah lain asalkan bukan ke wajah tampan Kris. Tao sungguh tidak tahan dengan posisi ini, ini membuat tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya menjadi pegal. Saat Tao hendak mendorong dada Kris, tubuhnya malah limbung ke belakang dan Kris malah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Tao.

"Maaf karena aku juga menyukaimu, Huang Zi Tao" dan Kris langsung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kucing Tao begitu saja. Kris sedang memejamkan matanya menikmati manis bibir Tao yang tipis itu, sedangkan Tao masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya.

Sedetik kemudian Tao tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya juga merasakan sensasi ciuman pertamanya itu dengan Kris.

.

.  
Puk

"Ayah?" ucap Chanyeol saat Tuan Park menepuk bahunya dari belakang saat ia sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya dan dengan Baekhyun yang tentu saja berada disampingnya.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih kau telah menjadi anak yang baik dan membanggakan Ayah. Tapi Ayah memiliki satu permintaan untukmu. Tolong kau jaga seseorang yang kau cintai itu dengan segenap hati, jiwa dan ragamu. Jangan sampai kau melukainya dan akhirnya menyesal. Ayah sangat bahagia melihatmu akhirnya bisa menikah dengan Baekhyun. Lelaki yang sangat kuat dan pemaaf ini memang sangat cocok bila bersanding denganmu. Ayah harap kau bisa bahagia selamanya dengan Baekhyun"

Tuan Park mengenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tangan Baekhyun lalu menyatukan kedua tangan itu dan tersenyum.

"Ayah menyayangi kalian" lanjut Tuan Park lalu memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu Ayah, dan aku akan menepati permintaan Ayah"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sepasang Ayah dan anak itu lalu mencium pipi Tuan Park.

"Terima kasih Tuan Park"

"Ne.. Chanyeol Baekhyun, Ayah harus kesana sebentar, banyak saudara yang sedang menunggu Ayah disana. Nikmatilah acara kalian" ucap Tuan Park sambil pamit pada ChanBaek dan teman-temannya.

"Wow, aku jadi ingin segera menyusulmu Chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikahi Kyungsoo ku" ucap Jongin sambil merangkul bahu sempit Kyungsoo, sedangka Kyungsoo hanya tersipu malu.

"Kalau begitu, cepat laksanakan pernikahan kalian besok Kkamjong haha" canda Chanyeol yang langsung di hadiahi jitakan dari Jongin.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya bila Kyungsoo ku ini belum siap eoh?" tanggap Jongin dengan wajah yang menyebalkan.

_'Aku bersedia menikah dengan mu, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu'_ eja Kyungsoo sambil menunduk malu pada Jongin.

"Jinjja?" Jongin membulatkan matanya melihat gerakan tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kita menikah besok, aku juga mencintaimu!"

_'Baiklah, untukmu'_

Jongin berteriak antusias sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menampilkan wajahnya seperti ini -_-.

.

.

"Huahh aku tidak menyangka bisa menikah dengan orang pemalas seperti mu Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggerutu sambil membersihkan apartemen mereka yang sangat berantakan karena semalam mereka habis menonton tim bola kesayangan mereka sampai pagi.

"Hey! bangun! bantu aku membereskan ini!" Luhan menendang-nendang pantat Sehun yang masih terlelap di sofa itu.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun meringis sambil menutupi wajahnya, membuat Luhan panik dan langsung memperhatikan wajah kesakitan Sehun.

"K-kau kenapa Sehun? jangan membuatku takut" Luhan berusaha melepas tangan Sehun yang sedang menutupi wajahnya itu.

"akh sungguh sakit!" Sehun masih meringis kesakitan.

"M-mana yang sakit? t-tunjukkan padaku Sehun" Luhan berlutut dihadapan Sehun yang masih berbaring di sofa itu dengan wajah yang khawatir dan keringat sudah muncul di dahinya.

Secepat kilat Sehun membuka wajahnya lalu menunjuk bibirnya sambil tersenyum bodoh pada Luhan.

"Ini, bagian ini yang sakit Lu"

Luhan langsung jengkel pada Sehun ternyata lelaki albino itu sedang mengerjainya. Dan Luhan langsung beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Sehun, namun seperti biasa Sehun selalu saja menahan tangannya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan Luhan yang tidak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya langsung limbung dan terjatuh diatas tubuh Sehun.

Sehun tidak mungkin melewatkannya begitu saja. Sehun langsung melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar, sedangkan Luhan malah memukul-mukul dada Sehun. Akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

"Apa yang kau-"

Bugh

Tubuh Luhan terhempas ke sofa yang ada di belakangnya dan kini Sehun malah menindihnya.

"mpphh!"

Sehun melumat lagi bibir Luhan, namun kali ini lebih lembut. Sehun terus membungkam bibir Luhan sampai pria bermata rusa itu merasa tenang sekarang dan tidak memberontak lagi. Malah kini Luhan menikmati lumatan Sehun di bibirnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

"bukankah sudah ku katakan jika kau pasti akan menerima cinta ku ini, Lu?" ucap Sehun di sela ciuman mereka.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendesah kecil.

.

.  
**_Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu  
Seolah-olah kau datang meruntuhkan duniaku  
Aku tidak mengerti apa artinya itu  
Tapi aku hanya merasa sedih_**

**_Aku menyimpan banyak cerita, banyak kenangan  
Kau yang membuatnya  
Saat aku belum bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal  
Saat aku mulai mencintaimu  
Kau malah mengucapkannya  
Hatiku benar-benar sakit  
Air mataku pun mengalir_**

**_Kini kau milikku  
Jangan katakan selamat tinggal  
Jangan katakan lagi  
Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku_**

**_Waktu telah berlalu  
Waktu telah terlewati  
Kita akan bersama selamanya_**

**_Aku mencintaimu  
Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku  
Aku yang sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu  
Hingga mati_**

**_Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun.._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**ARGGHHH! #ACAK-ACAKTEMPATSAMPAH(?)  
KELAR JUGA AKHIRNYA!

FF ini Yuta persembahkan untuk kalian dan juga untuk ChanBaek.  
Didasari oleh kebaperan(?) yang Yuta alami setelah mendengar lagu Davichi.

Yuta ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk FF abal-abal ini.  
Semoga kalian ga baper juga kaya Yuta kkkk~

Terimakasih juga buat Davichi yang sudah membawakan semua lagunya dengan perasaan dan emosi yang mewakili setiap perasaan wanita.  
Terimakasih terutama untuk EXO, karena kalian yang menjadi semangat dalam hidup Yuta ^^

Gimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini?  
Hinaan bakal Yuta terima kok ^^

Dan satu untuk readers yang pengen Yuta ucapin..

"Baiklah, untukmu"

(a/n : katakan kalimat diatas dengan wajah yang polos dan senyuman yang lembut macam Kyungsoo, dan eyesmilenya jangan lupa xD)

buahahahah! :v

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^^


End file.
